


【DV】奇幻AU—Another me in the world

by shuigenwoshu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, M/M, 架空, 欢乐喜剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: 预警：OOC，AU，现代奇幻梗源：立志要写幽灵蛋hunt哥的段子，所以设定参见《欢乐鬼颂屋》，恐怖小说作家哥住进被鬼魂环绕的老宅，久违的轻松风
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. 陷入困境

“霍华德子爵现在非常后悔自己刚刚的狂言，他一个人躲在远离火堆的背风角落，即便有厚实的稻草作为遮挡，寒冷的冬风依旧像只狡猾老鼠，从参差不齐的木板中偷偷潜入，用尖锐的啮齿啃咬自己.....”

打到一半停下来，在心中默念几遍后，觉得意境还是差点意思，而且思索半天也找不出合适名词来完成后半句。维吉尔绝望的看着屏幕叹气，又卡壳了，怎么办？

他双手抱头将前额抵在键盘上，连续20小时的不眠不休快耗尽体内仅剩的能量。

从开始精神抖擞充满干劲的给经纪人立下保证，今天一定拼出一章，到双手放于键盘侧头打盹，在突然惊醒后尴尬的发现触摸板上闪着水渍，和屏幕上刷了一整页的F，中途又经历哪怕不停滴药水也无法缓解的眼球干涸，以及每次哈欠都能打得扯住肌肉引起太阳穴的刺痛。

当然，劳而无功的最后结果就是现在这样，左手举起冷掉的咖啡，右手按住删除，面不改色的将好不容易凑出的几百字一次性抹掉。

窗外天色已在不知不觉中由暗转明，透过远处高楼层隙隐约可见清晨泛起的鱼肚白，雾蒙蒙灰突突连成一片，典型伦敦天。

维吉尔瞄了眼右下角时间，真是棒得不能再棒了，离约定交稿还有6小时，眼前却只有一个“第六章”外加一个顿号，甚至连题目都被他狠心删了。

大部分人在面对无法承受的压力和无法改变的窘境时，都会选择逃避，做一只把头埋入沙中的鸵鸟。维吉尔只是一个普通人，也是一个随大流的人，这就是为什么他会明知来不及要珍惜一分一秒的情况下，依然推开椅子，穿着睡袍一头栽倒在床上。

我可能睡不着，但我太累了，就休息5分钟吧，他是这么告诉自己的。

克雷多坐在咖啡店，手握第三杯红茶安慰自己，幸亏我多了个心眼，给这家伙提前打电话，要不然指望对方能主动出现恐怕要等到下辈子了。

他不耐烦的刷着手机消磨时间，理论上截止日期就在今天，为什么说理论上？因为以维吉尔在电话里犹犹豫豫不肯明说的态度，大概率他是拿不到对方信誓旦旦保证的更新了。

压抑，就像墨菲定律，事情总是不可避免的超最坏方向发展。

尤其是做了维吉尔的经纪人后，克雷多一度怀疑对方是不是自带某种磁力（或者像中国人常挂在嘴边的“气”），可以改变身边人的命运？反正他的运气就如失去制动的轿车，从高地一路向下飞速滑落。

那为何还要坚持守着“潘多拉”不放？

因为排除拖稿，断更等各种外部干扰，单看质量，无论从故事构架，人物塑造还是背景填充，对方的小说都堪称一流，毫不逊色诸如斯蒂芬·金这样的大家。

换句话，维吉尔的小说很畅销，再换句更直白的话，维吉尔是“金羊毛”。

在克雷多吃着自己点的第二份蛋糕，考虑要不要再打一个电话时，咖啡店的玻璃门被人突然撞开，门楣上风铃响作一团。

身穿蓝色风衣，头戴棕色宽帽，脸挂巨片墨镜，全副武装生怕别人认出的高个男人在胡乱扫视四周，注意到角落里靠近绿色盆栽的克雷多后，风风火火冲过来，一屁股坐下，喘着粗气。

“维......”刚想开口，对方却朝自己伸出食指示意安静，随后便抄起桌上红茶二话不说吨吨吨的喝起来。

他盯着扬起的脖子和抖动的喉结，暗想，幸亏我还没来得及续杯，要不然这一下能把你食道烫穿。

“维吉尔，你.....”

“我没写出来帮我找个借口拖稿，”不加停顿飞快说完，扭头向身后服务员打了个响指，点了点自己吃剩一半的海绵蛋糕，“帮我来份这个，另外，续杯。”

“维吉.....”

第三次被打断。

“这个你不吃了是吧，”依旧不等克雷多回复，甚至在询问的同时就伸出右手抽走瓷碟，左手挖了一块填进嘴里，“我已经快26小时基本没吃任何东西，”一边咀嚼一边含糊不清的解释，“简直饿坏了。”

他被眼前这幕给惊呆了，这不是那个自己相处4年大学时光又以合作伙伴关系交往3年的维吉尔！那个遇事冷静沉着，专写恐怖小说却从来不相信鬼魂，一切科学至上，严谨又儒雅的男人去哪儿了？

于是克雷多问了一个特别弱智的问题，“你怎么了？”

停下手中银勺，撤掉墨镜，露出充满红血丝的蓝眼睛和暗青色眼袋，表情认真的说道，“我没灵感了。”

CRAP！

当米歇尔找到他时，但丁正蹲在墙角专心致志观察蚂蚁搬家，是的，就是这么无聊。

作为一个没有实体的幽灵，你以为他能干点什么？扛起大剑拯救世界吗？做梦呢！对了，鬼魂不会睡觉也不做梦！Just Wonderful，给无聊的人生又添上浓墨重彩的一笔！

“伯爵夫人找你，”一双红色皮条编织成的软底凉鞋出现在眼前。

可他懒得抬头，看工蚁举着数百倍于自身重量的面包渣绕过半透明脚趾钻进小洞里，可比去听一个已经死了500多年的“老”女人唠叨有意思多了，“你就说我消失了。”

“好吧，那我换个表达方式，”又往前进了一步，彻底把蚂蚁的回家路线给阻断，可怜的小家伙们不知所措堆成一团。

但丁抬手想驱赶对方，却被抓住小臂，“伯爵夫人命令我把你带过去。”

他夺回胳膊，撑起双膝站起来，烦躁的盯着眼前这位金头发笑眯眯的古罗马执政官，对方勾勾手重新将白色托加在左肩搭好。

“别这样看我，你知道伯爵夫人，下午茶时刻，把这当作一种荣誉，那会感觉好很多。”

“切，她就是想气死布拉德，况且，你可以说你没找到我！”

“这不行，这有损我作为执政官的尊严。”

“罗马共和国已经亡了！”

“我不知道你在说什么，别废话，快走吧，”说着，便在违背但丁意愿情况下，强拖着自己往老宅后门走去。

他把自己浮在落满灰尘的红丝绒金边座椅上，这是应伯爵夫人的要求，“尽可能优雅的坐”。

火红色长发编成精致鱼骨辫盘于头顶，发髻间点缀着层层珍珠，光滑细腻的绸缎礼服露出半截雪白修长脖颈，被束腰禁锢的半身僵硬挺着，整个人都裹挟在宽大鲸骨裙中。

看看，都铎时期审美，简直跟自己过不去。

与雍容奢华相反的是，正和伯爵夫人愉快交流的蒙德斯小姐。是的，不幸的崔西在死时还未嫁人，在当时被称为“老处女”。

老处女崔西喜欢用泡泡裙，蕾丝边和蝴蝶结装饰自己，同伯爵夫人一样，生前也是束腰爱好者。不过，崔西的裙摆更长，褶皱也更复杂，坨在臀后的裙尾拖于地面，每次都让但丁有种一不小心踩上去会带倒人的错觉。

当然，这只是错觉，毕竟他们都是半透明的。

伯爵夫人轻摇折扇低声细语，崔西时不时点头微笑，头顶夸张的羽毛帽来回晃动。米歇尔死无可恋站在旁边，努力装出很感兴趣的样子，可惜，失败，非常失败，执政官的表情管理能力过了近两千年，还是以前的老样子，仍需提高。哦，还有卡尔斯，一言不发藏在角落，擦枪。

但丁不明白自己在这个小PARTY里的存在意义，于是他用行动表明态度，张大嘴，朝天花板打哈欠。

“但丁！”伯爵夫人愠怒的望向自己，“礼仪，注意礼仪！”

“我.....”

“就知道你们又躲在这里，一帮失败者！”布拉德突然昂首挺胸穿门而入。

“卡比雷特男爵，下次进来请提前通报，另外，我不记得有邀请你！”路西卡“啪”的一声甩开扇子，遮住嘴巴却故意高声说道，“粗鄙的法国人！”

布拉德侧身支着银色手杖摆好姿势，从蓝色小礼服内抽出一块蕾丝手帕，同样用力一抖，捂住口鼻，瓮声瓮气回呛，“这里充满了乌烟瘴气的贫穷味道。”

“你！”

“我来不是吵架的。”

“哼，那请问你屈尊而至是为何？”

“外面停了一辆车，我想你们或许有兴趣。”

所有人均是一愣，然后快速动起来。

“新住客？”

“男的女的，年轻吗？”

“哪国人？最好是英国人！”

“又有乐子啦！”

靠！

但丁激动的不能自已！过了这么久，终于可以见除这5张脸外新面孔啦！他迫不及待穿过墙壁，冲向门口！


	2. 一件自然的事

“可你打算在哪里找灵感？”

他原本想说芬兰，一个自带社交恐惧症的国家，甚至排队都彼此相隔一米，简直是理想中的度假，不，调养圣地。但见克雷多提心吊胆生怕自己再提什么无理要求的可怜状，维吉尔突然有点同情这个老同学兼经纪人，于是他大度的将选择权交出去，像个老板似的只提要求，“随便，只要离开伦敦就行，这里的天，让我喘不过气。找一个安静，没人打扰的地方。”

他又补充道，“远离尘嚣。”

然而当维吉尔坐了5小时的车，来到这所山坡旁孤零零的老房子时，他开始怀疑自己的描述是否有问题。是的，他想远离烦杂的人群，喧鸣的汽车和毁掉月色的霓虹灯，但前提是要有便利的交通及基本生活设施，比如说，步行可达的超市、药店、图书馆等，而不是做一只大草原上的小老鼠。

放眼望去，天边的浓云压得很低仿佛随时随地要和这成片的草甸贴在一起，远处嫩绿山坡上成群的白色点点被一条黑影追赶着，或聚或散慢慢移动。面包状起伏的丘陵尽头是一片树林，正好遮住通往伦敦的柏油大道，而自己面前，这所具有维多利亚时期建筑风格的古宅是可视范围内的唯一建筑。

三角墙壁由粗糙石灰岩堆砌而成，尖锐角楼高高耸起，深色瓦片部分脱落露出里面浅色屋顶，装饰性的斗拱和房檐华丽精致，可惜部分装潢因年久失修而残缺不全。左侧凸窗爬满了郁郁葱葱的常春藤，多层繁复的楼面装有高而窄的垂直长窗，连烟囱也有好几个。

如果不是建在前不着村后不着店的鬼地方，维吉尔甚至可以承认，这是栋可爱的房子。

“嘿，还愣着干嘛，进来看看你的新家！”克雷多手抱整理箱用肩膀抵住木门，兴高采烈的冲自己喊道。

“马上就来，”维吉尔不是一个爱抱怨的人，所以他从后备箱中取出行李，向接下来3个月的住宅走去。

“是两个人吗？”伯爵夫人提着襦裙跟着棕发男人，看对方进进出出搬东西。

“你说，他们两个什么关系？”米歇尔单手叉腰站在前厅扇形拱门下，好奇的观察随后进来的白发青年。

“朋友？”卡尔斯把枪插回腰间随口说道。

“恋人？”布拉德的答案不出所料收获众人鄙夷的目光，“为什么这么看着我？不觉得他们很般配吗？一对不能被世俗所接纳的恋人驱车来到乡间小屋，在纷扰的世事中暂且偷得片刻欢愉....”

“够了，”崔西说，“我只想知道那位英俊的白发男士叫什么？”

“哦，我来帮你问问，”布拉德站到白发男人前，屈膝伸腿，左手背在身后，右手在空中夸张的画了几个圈后弯腰，“布拉德卡比雷特男爵为您效劳。”

高个年轻人熟视无睹，将蓝色行李箱推到走廊旁边放好，环视四周叹口气，从大衣中掏出一个巴掌大的黑色薄片，看了一眼，高声说，“克雷多，这里没有信号。”

棕发男人从客厅伸出头，“啊，我知道，别着急，我下午就让人过来装网络，”说完又立马缩回去。

“嘿，你听得懂他们在说什么吗？”卡尔斯碰了碰堵在门口的但丁。

他没吭声，注意力全被停在门口的轿车所吸引，自己变成幽灵已有十年，而他们的活动范围只局限在这栋房子和外面的灰色矮墙内，所以有很多新东西是但丁不知道的。

“伯爵夫人如果知道他们改房子，估计又要气的冒水，”卡尔斯摇着头说。

“切，”他撇了下嘴，刚想开口反驳，却突然感到有物体从自己内部穿过，沉寂许久的心脏似乎蹦了起来，虽然只是一瞬，短暂到但丁有点怀疑这是错觉的程度，可那种血液重新流淌的真实又在诉说相反的观点。

他捂住胸口吃惊的盯住眼前侧身回望的年轻人，二人差不多高，对方甚至看上去比自己高一点点，银白色头发被打理的整整齐齐梳在脑后，眉毛颜色虽浅却很浓茂，半卷睫毛下是水蓝色的眼睛，满含疑惑但找不到聚焦位置只能空洞的看向后方。

他们的距离是如此之近，以至鼻尖都要撞在一起，对方轻抬的手臂还在但丁体内，双腿也互相交叠，两人就默默的维持这种姿势站立着，面对面。

“嘿，你怎么了？”两种声音同时说出。

但丁转过头，正好看到克雷多一边擦手一边从卡尔斯体内穿过，二人不解的神色一度重合。他抓住卡尔斯的肩膀急切问道，“刚刚那人穿过你时，你有什么感觉？”

对方很迷茫，“呃，感到被冒犯？”

“不，我指的是身体上，比如说心跳之类的？”

“你在开玩笑吗？我都死了多少年了，怎么可能还有心跳？就跟平时穿墙一样的感受....”

“你们在讨论什么？”米歇尔绕过旁边争论不休的崔西和布拉德，也探头探脑向门外看去，“我刚听那个白头发的说，顺便提一下，他叫维吉尔，奇怪的名字。不过这不是重点，重点是他们要装宽带和电话线，那是什么？需要把地板或者墙壁拆开吗？如果跟之前装电灯和热水器时一样，哦我的天，”高大男人微笑着耸了下肩，一副看好戏的态度，“伯爵夫人一定会勃然大怒。”

“但丁也不知道，但他有个问题，”卡尔斯先替自己解释，然后又对着他朝米歇尔点了点头，示意自己的疑问可能会在古罗马执政官那里得到解答。毕竟，米歇尔作为这栋房子中最古老的幽灵，见过形形色色的人，也经历过形形色色的事。

“你被活人穿过时，会感到自己的心跳吗？”

“不会，奇怪的问题，你感到了？嗯，不过可以理解，但丁，你一直都是一个奇怪的幽灵。”

这点无法反驳，因为他是唯一一个死后莫名其妙丧失所有生前记忆的幽灵，连名字都是布拉德告诉他的，当然关于自己怎么死的，但丁也不记得，同样是布拉德告诉他的。

为何布拉德知道这么多？因为对方是个猥琐的幽灵。

“当看到你和一个短发女孩偷偷摸摸翻窗进来时，我的直觉告诉我你们要在老房子里行苟且之事，出于创作需求....”

伯爵夫人不悦的哼了一声，布拉德无视对方坚持说下去，“我选择近距离观察，你们像对互相取暖的小鸟亲密的依偎在地上，彼此目光深情专注，你抬起对方小巧的下巴，看红唇半启.....”

“布拉德，请说重点。”

正准备声情并茂描述细节的情色小说家被二度打断表示不满，“你这样打扰我的思路，我很不开心，”并朝伯爵夫人丢去一个自己体会的白眼，“如果你非要听简略版....”

“谢谢，我们都想听简略版，”路西卡蛮横的一个人代表所有人。

“好吧好吧，一群没情调的家伙，过程就是但丁你听到地窖里有声音，而你的小女友很害怕，她以为是幽灵，噗，”说到这儿轻蔑的吐了口气，潜台词是哪怕身为幽灵我们也是有尊严的贵族，怎么可能躲在地窖里用如此拙劣的手段吓人。

“于是你走下去查看情况，具体发生什么我不清楚，因为我的兴趣不在你身上所以没有跟下去，但结果是一声巨响和一声惨叫后，你的小女友不出所料尖叫着逃走。过了一会儿，急救车抬着你的尸体从地窖中出来，这个场景我们都围观了。没过几天，幽灵的你便出现在这里。”

“你们就没有一个人去，我是说，”新晋幽灵愤怒得语无伦次，他对着一屋半透明的人形高声吼道，“家里进贼了也没人关注？”

“哦，拜托，”米歇尔平静的口气就好像这种事跟羊要吃草牛会产奶一样遵循自然法则，“如果你是一个没有实体的幽灵，飘荡在这样一所闲置几十年的老房子里，你也会逐渐习惯夜晚有人不请自来，想捞点油水的小偷，躲避追捕的逃犯，无家可归的流浪者，甚至，背着父母寻欢的年轻人。”

但丁咬着嘴唇，对最后一段不发表看法。

“这不能怪我们粗心大意，当时我正和两位女士在后院观星，连你何时进来都不知道....”

“我也不知道，”卡尔斯慌忙补充，“我当时正在二楼擦枪，那里环境最好。”

“但往好处想，没有记忆不知道死因，反而是一种解脱，把它当作成一次不幸的意外。没有勾心斗角的阴谋，没有充满恶意的谋杀，没有自食其果的疾病，也没有怅然若失的痛苦和追悔莫及的无奈。不要再纠结过往，尽量让接下来漫长的生活愉快一点，欢迎你的到来，但丁。”

于是，他被迫接受自己已死的现状，你想让但丁怎么办？大吼大叫控诉命运的不公吗（他拭过，试了几个月，除了嗓子哑了外，其余收获不大）？不过，他也因此成为唯一一个尸体没有埋在老宅的幽灵，直接影响是但丁会不定期的消失一段时间，按米歇尔的话说，“回自己尸体所在地‘做灵魂补给’”。而但丁消失时，记忆也会随之中断。

所以，但丁是个奇怪的幽灵。

“你可以再试一下，或许这是你第一次穿越活人太激动导致。”

“我觉得这与相同的发色有关，你们知道吗有些人就是灵异体质，可以看到我们，感受我们。”

“崔西，你怎么知道？”

“在维多利亚时代，降灵会非常流行，我曾有幸参加.....”

“那都是骗人的。”

“别这么说卡尔斯，我们的存在就意味着这世界上有许多奇妙的事....”

他不理会众人七嘴八舌的讨论，径直朝门外走去，无论哪种情况，有一点米歇尔说对了，他要再试一下，确认这种感受是真实存在还是自己臆想所致。

维吉尔站在车旁给坐在驾驶室的克雷多交代要买的生活必需品，话说一半猛地停住，又是那种感觉，胸口悸动，呼吸急促，似乎有东西在拨弄心脏。他皱起眉望向身后，空空如也，只有微风扫过树叶的沙沙声。

“嘿，你到底怎么了，从刚才开始就一副心神不宁的样子？”

“你有没有感觉，”他歪着头，琢磨如何正确表述这种被无形目光悄悄注视，后背隐约发凉，胸中烦闷的感受，想了半天才勉强说道，“很奇怪，好像有人看你？”

克雷多脸色突然一变，神秘的招招手，暗示维吉尔凑过来听，“我本来不想告诉你的，”刻意压低声音，“这栋老宅就是因为闹鬼才被我叔叔低价买下，传说这里惨死过许多人，而且十年前还出过事。维吉尔，”对方深吸一口气再缓缓吐出，“你，或许被幽灵盯上了。”

这不可能！他第一反应是质疑，但紧随而来又是对质疑的质疑，这感觉太像自己笔下被鬼魂缠绕的主人公，诚惶诚恐，不确定也不否定，维吉尔难以置信的看向老朋友，看对方努力装出一本正经的严肃样，却无法控制的抖起嘴角胡须。

“克雷多！”他恍然大悟，生气的喊道，“你骗我！”

“哈哈哈哈，维吉尔，你真该照照镜子，别再说你不相信鬼啦，哈哈哈哈哈，你的表情出卖了你！”对方得意的摇上车窗，踩下油门，一溜烟的逃走。


	3. 如何正确交流

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 米歇尔，入侵英伦半岛的古罗马人，距今1550年  
> 路西卡，亨利八世时期伯爵夫人，距今510年  
> 布拉德，路易十四时代法国人，距今320年  
> 崔西，维多利亚时代英国人，距今120年  
> 卡尔斯，二战后英国人，距今年70年  
> 但丁，英国人，距今10年  
> （均为成为幽灵日期）

克雷多把怀中胡乱堆放的生活用品犟犟巴巴摆上柜台，“就这么多，帮忙算下账。”

那侧斜靠在桌面玩填字游戏的店主抬头瞟了他一眼，不情不愿放下报纸，将脸上的老花镜折叠塞进棕色马甲口袋后，才慢吞吞的走过来抓起物品，一边对着外包装努力回忆价格，一边在计算器上按出数字。

他用手轻敲桌面，表达对店主服务态度的不满，对店里快要过期商品的不满，对只能跟个螃蟹似的侧身挤过的狭窄通道极其不满。但克雷多是位绅士，所以他强压着吐槽的欲望和翻眼球的冲动，看头发花白的中年男人一件一件用最原始的方法记账（连收银机都没有）。

当然，主要原因也是没得选。这家只有足球门大小的店是村里唯一零售铺，有点褪色的铁架上琳琅满目且也杂乱无章的挤满各类货品，你甚至能在薄荷味的盒装口香糖旁找到草莓味的避孕套，难道摆放原则就是只要外形差不多就可以堆在一起？

百无聊赖的他开始观察眼前这个跟小店一样奇特的主人，对方大概50岁左右，宽阔额头刻有横纹，不加修理的眉毛及胡须早已失去昔日光泽，如同枯草般乱蓬蓬的生长着，可高高的身材却出奇魁梧，格子衬衫下鼓起的肌肉引人注目（我的天啊，这些人都是吃什么长大的，这也太壮了）。

正神游千里的克雷多却不料店主突然发问，他被吓得一时晃神没注意对方具体说得什么，“不好意思，我没听清。”

“我说，”店主误以为是浓重的威尔士口音造成的交流不便，于是刻意放缓语速一字一句说，“你是新来的游客？我们这个镇很小，我只是从没见过你，所以问问，没有其他意思。”

你就算有其他意思我也不敢有反对意见，他盯着那双青筋隆起的大手，看对方粗暴的抓起电灯泡丢进纸袋。

“呃，算是吧，不过不是我，是我的一个朋友，”紧张之下就不知不觉出卖了维吉尔，“他是一个作家，为了追求灵感，特意来这儿，”其实不是，是被自己骗过来的，但这不重要，“对了，我想咨询一下，哪里可以安网络？那房子太旧，连电话线都没有。”

“我们这里没有专门安网络的工程师，不过我可以给你一个电话，他是这儿的维修工，什么都干，网络大概也会，”停了一下，好奇追问，“你们住在谁家？竟然没有电话线！”

“啊，是自己的房子，我叔叔的，沿马路向下过了那个大坡和紫杉树林，路边第一家就是，一直没人打理，所以很破。”

中年男人听了猛地抬头，灰蓝色眼睛诧异的望向自己，“弗杜那老宅？”

“对，”虽然不明白对方为何反应如此激烈，但克雷多还是大方承认，这没什么好隐瞒的。

店主皱着眉似乎想说点什么，被胡须遮住的嘴唇张开合上再张开，最后在自己充满鼓励的注视下囤起勇气正准备开口时，却被清脆的摇铃声打断。

一个蓝眼睛的白发少年大大咧咧推门而入，“爸爸，妈妈喊你回家吃饭。”

维吉尔把退下的外套叠整齐放在行李箱上，解开袖口，将衬衫半卷到手肘处，再系好围裙，带上护目镜和口罩，收拾妥当准备打扫卫生，他要先给自己清出一间起码今晚可以勉强住下的卧室。

但这屋里房间真多！单从外表，难以想象，占地不大的空间中藏着许多奥妙。推开一扇门还有一扇门，客厅连着客厅，卧室挨着卧室，光厨房或者说类似厨房的储物室就有3个，其他的房间维吉尔只能通过残留的家具来猜测当初的用途。空空的书架，巨大的落地窗，外面曾经的后花园如今却杂草丛生，铺满青苔的石板小路通往远处树林。或许我可以种点什么，给无聊的生活找点事做，他在心中默默记下一笔，整理庭院，买种子。

巡视完一楼的他，踩上咯吱作响的楼梯走向二楼。

第一间卧室，墨绿色墙纸脱落大片，剩余部分可怜兮兮挂在墙上，揭开窗帘，灰蒙蒙的玻璃窗被藤曼盖住一半，既不能完全打开也不能透过阳光，整间屋子被映得阴沉萧瑟。维吉尔摇摇头退出去，打开第二间卧室。相比之下，这间要好很多，不过墙纸颜色还是有点刺眼，大概是褪色原因，曾经低调的暗红色变为醒目的亮红色，而四角吊床和配套的衣柜也同为红色系。这个色调在白天看来还能接受，可到了晚上，他情不自禁在脑海中描绘起小说场景。

“一个风雨交加的夜晚，疲惫不堪的游者孤身一人走进这家年久失修的旅店，被坡脚偻背的店员提着马蹄吊灯引向唯一的空房间。他边走边想，这个时间这个地方这家旅店为何还会满员，不断晃动的火烛似乎也在无声质疑。而那猩红墙壁仿佛被血淋过一样，在窗外一闪而过的雷电下，又如猛兽般张开大口静等猎物主动投入.....”

就是这！他激动得快速转身，心中陡然一揪，差点磕到床棱，可维吉尔顾不上别的直接飞奔下楼，灵感来了！

掏出笔记本电脑，手指像弹奏交响乐般灵巧轻快的飞舞在键盘上。即使打出错别字也毫不在意，这些随后可以修改，现在重要的是尽快把脑中预演的画面用文字锁定下来，灵感如流星，稍纵即逝。

在他劈里啪啦打了一串后，悲伤发现，该死，怎么又卡壳了！

“.....小眼中藏着狡诈，声音虽然沙哑却透着一股轻快，‘这不是您预定的房间吗？’经对方提醒，他似乎也恍惚记起，却有此事，甚至隐约间连当时打电话的动作都慢慢浮现出来.....”光标停在最后一个字母不断闪烁。

维吉尔呆呆的盯着屏幕看了片刻，脑袋一片空白，思路宛如燃尽的烟花，连点火星都不剩下。他懊恼的靠上椅子，那种熟悉的别扭感又回来了，胸口烦闷，心率加快，说不出的烦躁，我这是怎么了，才华耗尽的恐慌吗？

他拉下口罩，用力吸气，连肩膀也是沉甸甸的，仿佛整个屋子都压在身上，而他就是那可怜的地基，抬不起头直不起腰，无力的承受一切。维吉尔决定站起来，到1/3的厨房给自己弄杯咖啡提神。

“他在写小说？别挤，崔西你脑袋上的羽毛挡到我了，”布拉德伸手将眼前两个紧密相贴的肩膀分开，“路西卡你不是不喜欢看小说吗？”

两位女士同时扭头，一个下巴扬起，一个嘟嘴翻眼，异口同声，“只是不喜欢你写的。”

“准确说，我没有写，我只是分享，而你们不懂欣赏，”布拉德无奈的摇头，“崔西你不理解我可以接受，但路西卡，你为什么固执的拒绝，性爱本是一件美妙的事，纯洁而高尚....”

“闭嘴，布拉德，”又是异口同声。

“虽然不想贸然承认，但我觉得布拉德说得有理，比如，亚历山大大帝就曾宣称，适当性爱可以促进战士间的友谊，提高部队凝聚力.....”

“呃，米歇尔，你的例子似乎不能产生正面效应，”卡尔斯结结巴巴提醒，试图将已经倾斜的话题扭转回来，可走上弯路的火车鸣着笛头也不回冲出车站。

“米歇尔你什么意思？”伯爵夫人语调轻佻的质问。

“什么叫做‘战士间的友谊’？”崔西不能自已尖叫起来。

“这个问题，”尴尬的笑了两声，又清清嗓子说，“你们看，但丁好像打出字了！”

哼，他连头都懒得回，米歇尔这个狡猾的家伙肯定又在引战。本来但丁趁后面吵成一团时，悄悄浮上椅子，将所有注意力聚于指尖，尝试按下突起的键钮，结果实际操作比预计的简单许多，几乎不费太多精力便能顺利打出第一个单词，dante。

“我看看，走开，别推我。”

“卡尔斯你踩到我的裙子了！”

“讲点道理，你的裙子就算被我踩也不会脏....”

头顶肩头充斥着吵闹，身体也被人撞来撞去，但丁有一米米理解刚刚维吉尔那郁闷无助的脸色了。同时被五六个人一起压在身上，即使是毫无质量的幽灵（对了，我们有质量吗，26克？），也很难受。

“安静！”忍无可忍，“你们还到底想不想让我继续打字了！”

这个问题一下难住众人，大家顿时鸦雀无声面面相觑。一方面，他们中只有但丁还有移物能力，按万事通米歇尔的解释“这与死亡时间长短有关，或许也与他时不时的灵力补充有关”，而另一方面，安静不到一秒的空气又如火山爆发般瞬间点燃。

“我们写点什么？”

“写我们的名字？”

“为什么？他又不认识我们。”

“那可以写我们的诉求，不要装网线，不要拆房子，另外，不要乱丢我房间里的东西。”

“不是我打击你，你看到对方脸上表情了吗？很嫌弃，而且你的房间也没什么有价值的东西！”

但丁支着脑袋象征性的把胳膊架在椅背上，是的，象征性，因为这个姿势最能表明态度，那就是“你们这帮讨厌鬼再不快一点对方就要回来了有什么想说得赶紧告诉我就算我能打字也要耗时间的毕竟我也是幽灵”。然而，无济于事，大家争论得不亦乐乎，仿佛完全忘记自己存在似的（仔细想想，这话就搞笑，一个灵魂是否存在）。他不耐烦的转过身，让这群人继续就“我们是否该暴露自己”和“我们该如何正确表达诉求”的无聊话题展开辩论。

在目不转睛盯着频幕上的那段文字时，一个念头悄无声息攀上脑枝。布拉德说得对，为什么不写小说呢？如果我加上一段，对方见了，会有怎样反应？

他搓搓手，接着自己的名字兴致勃勃按下键盘，“......dante开始怀疑，这一切难道是冥冥之中计划好的.....”


	4. 捣“蛋”鬼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：10年前阿蛋变成幽灵时只有17岁，所以这是17岁的白发阿蛋（是的，我改设定颜色了，为了亲友带入方便）  
> PS：我会让阿蛋显形的，不显形就不能谈恋爱，所以“见”鬼是一个必然过程

但丁满怀期待看维吉尔举着咖啡走向电脑，看对方拉开椅子翘腿坐下。他浮在维吉尔身后，从左飘到右，像个小狗一样兴奋的跟着对方绕圈圈，甚至迫不及待把头穿过桌面卡在键盘上方，用口型默念，快看快看，看我写的怎么样，是不是很吃惊是不是很意外是不是很害怕?

就在维吉尔晃动鼠标认真盯着他时（拜托，但丁知道对方看得不是自己，但还是有点小激动，不要问为什么，大概或许可能是太久没见活人的缘故），没眼色的克雷多却突然抱着大包小包走进来。

“我给你找了一个维修工，不过3天后对方才有时间，所以没网络的日子你还要忍忍。”对方一边幸灾乐祸的解释，一边从购物袋里掏东西。在笔记本旁摆出一堆固体熟食，干香肠，长面包，圆饼状的奶酪，还有薯片和一罐草莓果酱！

但丁忍不住添了下嘴唇，他都快多久没见过这些东西了，薯片炸鸡果酱还有最爱的草莓味圣代！哎，草莓我对不起你，你我不是真爱，真爱是无论多久都无法忘怀的，而我竟然已记不得你的味道，伤心！

可更伤心的是维吉尔接下来的动作，对方“嘭”的一下大力合上电脑。

“嘿，”但丁眨了眨眼有点不满（你打到我脑袋了，虽然我没感觉，而且你也看不到我），但“我受到了冒....”话还没说完就见维吉尔又把手中咖啡放到自己面前（暗叫不好），再往前一推（以但丁视角来看是往后一推），正好停在自己脑袋中间。

喂喂喂，这就有点过分了！

简直不把我当人！虽然这话没任何逻辑问题，可但丁咽不下这口气，他要为幽灵的自己怒刷存在感，给弱小的人类一点颜色看看！

考虑到但丁现在是半蹲在桌面下只冒个头的状态，所以具体做法是他将所有“灵力”（自己给自己能力起名字可还行）集中在肩上，然后努力去想，想象肩膀本该承受的压力，直到这种感觉真实起来。当然，整个过程在外人看来可能只是一瞬。

等时机成熟猛地站起，做出掀桌子的姿势，哈！不出所料，浅黄色梨木餐桌剧烈摇晃，但，出人意料的是，他没有收获想象中惊慌失措的尖叫，好吧，他确实收获了惊慌失措的尖叫，不过不是自己想要的那种（靠）！

“该死！”维吉尔一跃而起，推开翻倒的咖啡杯，拎起电脑用力甩掉滑于表面的棕色液体，“该死该死！”在不停咒骂中接过克雷多递上的纸巾，可无论怎么补救也无法阻止肉眼可见的水珠沿缝渗入内部，“坏了！别这样对我！”

这台电脑维吉尔用了七八年之久，早到以旧换新的程度，可不知出于怎样心理，大概或许可能是恋旧的缘故，无论克雷多如何催促，他就是不肯换。哪怕电脑时不时的死机，时不时的丢失数据，时不时的需要充电，时不时的.....好吧好吧，但，不是现在！

二人一起傻傻的盯着屏幕，蓝色背景下一堆乱码出现，维吉尔做了常人该做的事，狂按回车，一顿操作后，电脑做了电脑该做的事，顺利变黑。克雷多挤开他，狂按重启键，可惜没反应。

“我靠，你里面东西备份了吗？”对方看起来比他还紧张。

“呃，”这个问题问的很有技巧性，“我，”我能告诉你我连一章都没写出来，所以没什么可保存的内容吗？

“别说，别说，”克雷多痛心疾首捂住脸，“我来想办法，实在不行把硬盘取出来，再拷贝一份。”

虽然不明白这一切是怎么发生的（或许是我们中某个人不小心碰到桌腿导致），但维吉尔对事情结局颇为满意。“好哒，”愉快的答应着，又可以顺利拖更啦。

见对方投来疑惑的目光，他连忙干咳两声，换上一种充满遗憾和悲伤的语气重复道，“好吧。”

“呃，”但丁抬起手，想辩解，但愤怒的众幽灵不给机会。

大家出奇的一致，连布拉德都和路西卡站在一起，两人一个左手叉腰一个右手叉腰，然后用剩余的手指向自己，不同的是伯爵夫人拿着羽扇抖来抖去，而布拉德是晃动手帕（哎，你们两个就是因为太相似了所以关系才不好吗）。

“但丁，你为什么要这么做！”

“但丁，你动脑子了吗？！”

“但丁，你考虑过这样的后果吗！”

“现在怎么办，我们还怎么交流！怎么表达诉求！”

“但丁，我对你太失望了！莽撞，已经十年来，还如此不谙世事！”

.....

他盘腿浮在餐桌上，一手撑着下巴，漫不经心听大家对他抱怨，余光却瞄到维吉尔不经意间露出的微笑。哎，虽然不明白为什么，但，起码有人还是高兴的！

“但丁！”崔西伸出食指趁自己不注意，使劲朝他脑门弹了一下。

“喂！”捂住额头，怒视抱臂俯看自己的蒙德斯小姐，“干什么？！”

“你还好意思笑！”

哎？

“我有笑吗？”

“没有吗？！你嘴巴快咧到脸外了！”卡尔斯背后插刀，“我真想给你来一枪！”

“但丁，这件事你要负责！”米歇尔最后总结道。

“你想让我怎么办？”但丁摊手耸肩做了一个爱莫能助的表情。

可米歇尔作为执政官化解矛盾协调纠纷处理麻烦的能力满分，“我们可以试着通过别的方手传递信息。”

“比如？”

“比如，烤面包。”

由于卡尔斯的墓碑被人偷走（说起这个年轻军官就忿忿不平，直骂现在年轻人没有素质，连死人东西都抢），没有标志的墓穴在施工中被推平，并在上面竖了个根水泥柱，挂着控制整个小镇的变电器。不过好消息是受此影响，卡尔斯莫名其妙可以在一定程度上操纵电流，只是一定程度，包括并限于让灯泡闪烁（很容易失控导致瓦斯断掉），让电熨斗、电饭锅，留声机等小型家电断流。

所以，这是米歇尔的计划，仅仅是计划，“我观察到他买了长面包，果酱，那个小玩意儿，就是你们口中用来烤面包的东西.....”

“烤面包机，”但丁贴心补充换来五道白眼。这帮小心眼的家伙，他撇撇嘴保持沉默，我其实有更好的办法，可我决定留给自己！

“我们可以让卡尔斯在面包上弄出字母，简单，但足够引起他的注意。”

“SOS？”卡尔斯提出一个符合军人身份但不符合常人思路的词组。

“又或者，”米歇尔耐心的转折，就像当年指挥战役时面对下官的不合理建议，从容而婉转的拒绝，“求救（help）更合适，又或者你好（hello），来表达友好，毕竟我们不希望他被吓走。”

大家拍手称赞。

结果第二天，他们堆在厨房的长桌旁，看维吉尔皱着眉把烤到黢黑的面包片丢入垃圾桶内，在犹豫片刻后又切下两片面包重新塞进小机器里。

于是他们有了再试一次的机会。

“卡尔斯，注意力道！”布拉德总能把正常话题带往不可预知的方向，“要温柔一点，就像亲吻少女的唇，轻轻的....”

“别听他瞎逼逼，”但丁搂上对方肩膀，拍了拍浑身紧绷的少尉，“我的经验是，专注，用力去想，H-E-L-P，easy，但千万不要拼成H-E-L-L，或者hello少打一个o，那就吓人了！”他故意把“地狱（hell）”拼得响亮，生怕对方记不得后面是两个L一样。

崔西拉开他，“卡尔斯，要不你烤个图案也可以，花或者笑脸？只要不烤糊就行，免得他以后都不用了。”

要求越来越低，但卡尔斯表示压力越来越大，这比老子当年被空投德军后防线都他妈的紧张！

维吉尔摊开报纸，取出烤好的面包，闻味道这次还可以。他满意的涂上一层果酱，边吃边思考这行该写什么，“美国象征之一，位于纽约港口。”哈，简单，自由女神像，一共7个空格，那就是“liberty”。清晨的填字游戏，这是他的个人爱好。

你问克雷多去哪儿了，哼，这个叛徒！

“维吉尔，你愿意做一个，原话怎么说来着？”对方故作回忆的样子尤为可恶，“‘远离尘嚣’的隐士，可我不愿意啊，”棕色小胡子随嘴角翘起，“看在老天的份上，没有网络我是一天都活不下去，而且，我公务繁忙也不能不接电话，所以，”果断将车门反锁，“我给你准备了5天口粮，请放心，3天后我会出现，顺便给你带辆自行车。”

“再见了！替我照顾好老房子！”伸出手挥了挥，留给自己一排尾气，扬长而去。

我真是交友不慎！

尽管他内心在嘶吼，不要走！请带上我！我后悔了！

我怀念被伦敦吵闹人群包围的滋味，我怀念灯火通明一眼就能看见隔壁邻居在做什么的夜晚（窗帘是件伟大发明，可有人就是不用），我不想一个人呆着！虽然我不害怕静到连呼吸都能听清的乡间，对关了灯被月色分割成明暗两极的卧室也不畏惧，但我，不想承认这股突然而来的寂寞，就像被遗弃的孩童，哭着找不到家。

可他的自尊心不允许自己轻易放弃，语气凶狠的对脚掌下命令，不许动。呆滞的维吉尔看轿车消失在路面，扭头，对静静伫立的老宅说，“看样子，真的就剩你和我了。”


	5. 失败的Hunt

接下来的3天，老宅里6个鬼魂和1个人类都过得非常，怎么说呢，奇怪？当然，这是栋闹鬼的房子，人过得奇怪很正常，不正常的是鬼魂也奇怪。你们想先听谁的奇怪经历？人类？还是鬼魂？好吧，那就先从一个看似普通的清晨说起。

维吉尔睡得不怎么安稳，这可能与梦中内容有关。

他站在一片湖泊的浅滩处，却有种置身于溪间的错觉，冰凉流水从脚边缓缓淌过也不急促，周围是郁郁葱葱的紫衫树林，仔细分辨空气中似乎飘荡着玫瑰花香。甩出鱼线，从波光粼粼的湖面传来阵阵叹息，仿佛有人低声耳语。维吉尔在半睡半醒中翻了个身，想努力听清却发现那只是风吹窗帘的摇曳声。于是他起身下床准备关窗，但双脚触地时湿漉漉的表面却让自己猛地一惊，有水？奇怪。

走到窗前，在指尖碰上玻璃的瞬间，维吉尔神使鬼差扭头回望，好像身后有人呼喊他的名字。目光所至，扬起的白色床单下影影绰绰显出一个人形，银色头发垂在脸颊两侧，双手交叠放于胸前，一动不动，样子像极了冰冷棺材中沉睡的死者。可这个想法立即被自己否决，虽然看不清面容，但直觉告诉他，那人只是睡得很熟。

维吉尔皱眉，尽量从迷糊脑壳里梳理眼前画面。

我站在这里，代表我已经醒了，所以，睡在床上的究竟是谁？！

但丁斜躺在床上（不对，准确说是手支脑袋浮在离床一掌高的位置），看维吉尔眉头紧蹙辗转反侧，下巴因用力咬合而颚线清晰，急促滚动的眼球连带睫毛也轻轻颤抖，再配合粉色薄唇，组成各种表情，从舒适放松到恐慌疑惑再到豁然开朗，简直太有趣了。

“不行，我放弃，”布拉德遗憾的从床头站起，望了望窗外渐白的天空，“试了一晚，说得我口干舌燥，可惜，没用，通过梦境传递消息的方法，太蠢！”  
“我早说过这样不行！”卡尔斯跺脚抱怨，“亲爱的夫人，行行好，控制一下你的情绪，溢出的水珠对地板不好！”

路西卡无视对方吐槽反而拉着米歇尔的手臂使劲摇晃，“快点想想别的办法。”

执政官重重叹了一声，把拉扯中滑落的长跑重新挂回肩上，“亲爱的夫人，我认为你确实应该考虑一下卡尔斯的建议，如果水管继续漏水，就算对方不装网线，也，”后半句被咽了回去，对方像是想起什么绝妙点子，勾勾嘴角摸上碎胡茬，小声嘀咕，“他肯定要洗澡，而你能控制水流，或许....”

“但丁！”忽然高声喊道。

“又干嘛？”他正试图捏住维吉尔的鼻子，却被崔西用力拍开。

“有个任务交给你。”

维吉尔的习惯，先吃早餐再泡澡。

WHY？

他喜欢那种被水环绕的感觉，双手轻轻松松搭在浴池两侧，仰面飘在水里，吸气时肚皮鼓起，呼气时肚皮凹陷，轻微的失重有利于自己快速进入沉思状态，有时文学创作就要借助一点外力才能促进灵感迸发。想想马拉死时，就在水中。

但今天的泡澡，却有些不一样。

水太热，无论怎么调节，左边拧到右边，还是右边拧到左边，流出的都是滚烫热水，不一会儿，白色云雾便弥漫在整个浴室。哦，说起这个，等维修工来了还要处理下老房子的排水系统，地面总是莫名渗出水渍，或许是哪里水管破了。

但这件事又让他回忆起昨晚那个诡异场景（或许是梦或许不是梦），难道真如克雷多所说我被鬼魂缠上？拿起牙刷心不在焉的晃到窗边，一时好奇，推开玻璃，完成梦中未完成的动作。凌厉晨风扑面而来，吹散了水雾，也吹开了思路。看着窗外清脆的绿色，维吉尔噙着牙刷甩甩头，暗笑自己疑神疑鬼，我在纠结什么，这世界上哪有幽灵，我就是认床而已。

在把这荒谬念头如清理蛛网般从脑袋角落扫走后，维吉尔心境坦然的脱衣服。

“但丁，够了吗？”伯爵夫人在门外焦急问道。

“等等....好像太烫......他还在犹豫.....”里面传来断断续续的实时汇报。

“我说，您为什么不亲自进去把控温度？”布拉德明知故问的揶揄。

“因为我是淑女！而且我和你不一样！我尊重别人的隐私！”

空挨一记白眼的小说家并不气馁，转头用言语调戏另一位女士，“崔西你呢，你就不好奇吗？”

“我，我好奇什么？”蒙德斯小姐像只煮熟的虾子，用大沿礼帽遮挡对方玩味的眼神，“我不知道你在说些什么！”

“哦？是吗？”不怀好意的笑道，“我以为....”

“够了！布拉德，停住骚扰两位女士！否则我就在你脑门上开个洞！帮你清理一下无用的垃圾，”卡尔斯挺身而出把崔西拉到身后，准备拔枪。

眼见英法战争即将上演（虽然百年战争已结束百年，可你不能阻止布拉德逮到机会就挑衅的举动），米歇尔连忙出面打岔，“好了好了，我要进去看看但丁怎么回事，写几个字而已，这么久。”说完便穿门而入。

布拉德不屑的哼了一声，扬起头也跟了进去。

“该死！”里面有人咒骂。

“怎么了？”门外三人同时发问。

“说出来你们可能不信！但这个男的绝对有病！”但丁不满的大声嚷嚷。

“哦，但丁，这话我不赞同，”布拉德轻佻的声音充满笑意，“根据我的观察，他很健康，某些部分也很完美。不对，是各方面都很完美，宛如雕塑，我竟没想到，外衣包裹下是这样有力的肌肉，线条流畅，比例协调。各位女士，你们不进来瞧一眼真可惜了！”

“到底怎么了？”伯爵夫人烦躁的围着卡尔斯转圈圈，所行之处像蜗牛一样留下片片水痕。

“妈的！”但丁伸出脑袋。

“注意措辞！”

他翻了个白眼，把整个身体从门里拔出来，手舞足蹈比划道，“我好不容易等水雾上来，他就把窗户打开，我好不容易在玻璃上写个H，他看也不看就用毛巾抹掉，”情绪激动的差点打中随后而出的米歇尔，“我扯动浴帘，他干脆把帘子扎紧，我晃动架子，他就把上面的瓶瓶罐罐一个个都拿下来！你们见过这种人吗？神经病啊！他难道就不害怕吗？”

“计划失败，计划失败，”米歇尔苦笑着说，“不知是我们作为鬼魂太没用，还是他作为人类太奇怪，总归，计划失败。”

虽然上午过得奇奇怪怪，但下午维吉尔依然精力充沛的整理房间（没有电脑没有网，打发时光的最好工具就是劳动）。他从废弃书架后发现几本用来垫脚的厚重法语书，吹走表面浮尘露出千疮百孔的硬封皮，这是蛀虫长年侵蚀留下的痕迹，粗糙牛皮纸用麻线装订。可能有些年代，随手放到一旁，翻开心中记事本写下备注：等网络通了，谷歌内容。

他移动家具，清理废物，竟发现许多意想不到的东西。随收拾有序进行，不经意的收获也越来越多，比如，在沙发旁的原木茶几里找到一台老式留声机。大胆猜主人不会把唱片藏的太远，在附近寻找后，果然，从另一侧方柜上层翻出4张黑胶唱片。

他盯着其中一张保存完好，没有破损也没有划痕的圆胶看出了半天。接下来的动作仿佛牵线木偶，自己的手如抚摸恋人般擦拭留声机，将拾音器小心抬起清理干净，再把唱片放好，让唱针压入沟槽，摇动金属手柄，激起电流，通过喇叭转换为悦耳音乐。

“Me gustaría probar sobre tu tersa piel  
el efecto fatal de un potente abrasador  
que gota a gota de mi pecho brota orgulloso por la sed  
de entrar a tu cuerpo a poseer tu íntima desnudez”

轻快的木吉他，若有似无的琴弦，经慵懒女音渲染，缓缓流动在安逸的午后。此情此景，让人不由自主沉醉其中，摇摆身体。维吉尔是这么想的，也是这么做的。

他摘下口罩和眼镜，将橡胶手套丢到沙发上，立正站好朝前方空气中伸出左手，微微弯腰，“可以请您跳只舞吗？”想象中的舞伴欣然接受，他领着对方步入书房中心，左臂委曲摊开，右臂折肘侧弯，抬头收腹，摆好姿势，随优美歌曲游走起来。

众人惊讶的看着眼前这幕，一时都失了声。

在维吉尔的带领下伯爵夫人面露微笑翩翩起舞，这不是讽刺布拉德时刻薄微笑，也不是掩饰尴尬时机械微笑，更不是追忆过去时遗憾的微笑，而是愉悦、灿烂、忘却烦恼的笑容。飘逸长裙像朵盛开的鲜花紧跟步伐快速转动，二人踩着节拍抬脚，后退，抬脚，后退，在下一节时却突然加速前进，横移侧身，双腿同时收拢，旋转下腰，轻盈自然。

“天啊，不可思议，她还会这样，”卡尔斯喃喃自语。

伯爵夫人苍白的脸颊竟显出潮红，对方跳了一会儿喘着细气退下来。

难道幽灵也会疲惫？但丁专注的目光粘着维吉尔继续舞动，他活着的时候不知道有没有跳过舞，但死后是一次没有，跳舞真的那么开心？看对方半眯眼睛，表情迷醉，摆动腰肢，双腿交错，银色头发也在阳光下熠熠生辉。这让但丁有点跃跃欲试，他都快忘记快乐是种什么感觉了。

“你不能让一位绅士干等着，”路西卡督促道，“快去吧！”

“不，”崔西还在拒绝，“我不会。”

“没有人是天生就会的，”布拉德难得一见不说风凉话，“你跟着他的步调，全身心的交给他，让他指引你，自然就会了。”

“可我....”

“这首歌的歌词非常有趣，”米歇尔哼了两句便跟着唱起来，用英语，“我们俩会翩翩起舞，我们的爱朝向痛苦，我们的爱激起绝望....”

但丁觉得他们又在说废话了，有时决定就是一瞬，你不需要动脑，让身体做判断，做或者不做。于是他挺胸向前，牵住维吉尔举在半空的手，模仿对方动了起来。


	6. 返璞归真

“不要笑，我是认真的，”维吉尔对克雷多拿自己话不当回事的态度很不满，他表达不满的方式也很直接，就是双手插入大衣口袋拿地上石子撒气。一脚踢飞，看碎块砸中汽车轮胎再弹回来。

“我没笑，”克雷多压住嘴角狡辩，用“我真的不相信但出于礼貌我要装出一副我相信可惜失败”的表情说，“我只是觉得，你形容的一切就像小说场景，而且维吉尔，”对方为了证明观点，把自己压在倒车镜前，“你看你的脸，你自己都不相信，我还以为你再跟我分享新文思路。”

哦，他懂了，克雷多这是暗搓搓的催稿。

“没有笔记本我写不了，”不顾好友强烈反对，狠心把倒车镜折向车窗。

“我可以给你买个新的，那个旧的……”

“我拒绝，”糟糕，回答太快。

果然，温和的棕眼睛眯起来，“那你准备怎么写？”

“我，”维吉尔绞尽脑汁搜寻借口，既要合情又要合理，但在克雷多洞若观火的注视下，昨天收拾卧室发现的黑色古董，就这样出其不意冒出舌尖，“我可以用打字机。”

“打字机？打字机？你指打字的打字机？”对方机械重复，一声比一声高。

“对，我想，”他认真思考，这个主意也许不坏，“我可以通过这种方式获取灵感。”

“可……”

“毕竟我住在老房里，要使用与之匹配的写作工具，才有感觉，”为了唬住克雷多，他又补了句自己新造的词，“复古新潮流，和我的新文风格一致。”

“你……”

“呃，先生，”这次是被维修工打断，对方尴尬的推了推安全帽，用套有厚布手套的食指扰了下前额，露出半截浅黄色短发，“您家的问题比预计要严重很多。”

他们紧张兮兮的跟着那个橘帽子在老宅里到处乱窜，对，他们，是另外5个“住户”和应该是这栋房子主人却不在这里住的家伙，不包括但丁和维吉尔。他们，指但丁和维吉尔兴，致缺缺走在这堆人后。银发男人不满的小声哼哼，脸上挂着“无聊、厌烦、好想离开以及干我屁事”的几个大字。

当然，干我屁事是但丁自己添的。根据这几日观察，他发现，维吉尔是个作家，而且是个文明人，就算被自己骚扰到忍无可忍，最多也是咒骂几句“该死、去死、滚”，再复杂的没有，和自己日常口吐芬芳形成鲜明对比。嗯，口吐芬芳，好像浮光掠影间想起什么，可没等但丁抓住这飞驰而过的记忆，它又如狡猾的小鱼从指间溜走。

这边维吉尔也是低着头一副心不在焉的样子，不留神差点撞上门棱，幸亏但丁伸手替对方挡了一把。什么？你不相信！这就是瞧不起但丁和但丁的能力（你可以瞧不起我但是不能瞧不起我的能力），经过几日磨合，但丁还发现，维吉尔能在特殊条件或者环境下感知自己存在。有时根本没有肢体接触，他只是单纯站在对方身旁，维吉尔也有所察觉。

开始对方还装得挺像，努力摆出“这里什么都没有一切都是幻觉”自然又死板的神情。可在自己不懈努力和仔细研究下（作为一个幽灵，最不缺的就是时间），但丁很快掌握基础hunt技巧并能熟练运用（他的未来目标是大师级hunt，但丁，就算死了，也是一个有理想有追求的鬼魂）。可这件事他留给了自己，没有告诉其他鬼魂，WHY？这就像圣诞节收获等待已久的新玩具，在不愿与人分享的本能支配下，他把维吉尔藏起来（做不到），偷偷玩慢慢玩悄悄的玩（做得到）。

尤其看到不由自主收紧的眼角和勾动的小指，以及偶尔出现的一顺腿时（哈哈哈哈，回想当时画面就忍不住开心），但丁心中就洋溢着满足，这个英俊男人被自己吓得连路都不会走了，yeah！

不过，他伸头望向走在队伍最前列正冲墙面指指点点的维修工，一种奇异的熟悉感。或许我生前见过他，可就是不记得哪里见过。妈的，我在骗谁呢，能记得就有鬼了。有鬼？嘿嘿，我就是鬼啊，可不就有鬼吗，但丁被自己的想法逗乐，捂嘴偷笑。

“这确实值得庆幸，”卡尔斯听到笑声扭头附和，“我们的担心消失了，起码消失一半。”

“哈？”什么玩意儿？

“难道你不是在高兴网络装不了了？”

“哦，”原来是这个，“我是啊！”

克雷多，叛徒！

“哎，对不起，我这周要去伦敦陪女朋友，”年轻修理工有些愧疚的抓了抓后脑勺，对方好像一紧张就和头皮过不去，“下周，下周我来给您改线路，改完线路才能装宽带。”

“没问题，不着急，不着急，恋爱比较重要，”叛徒克雷多自然是不着急的那个，“反正维吉尔也想体验一下复古生活，所以网络不是必须的，”说完转头朝自己眨眨眼，打趣的反问，“你说是不是？”

哦，他懂了，克雷多这是赤裸裸的报复。

面对同龄人希翼的目光，维吉尔能怎么办，他只能勉为其难理解，“是的，我不着急，下周再说。”

然后盯着两排逐渐消失的尾气，咬牙切齿的想，写文？写个屁！我要当园丁！

幽灵们发展出一个新爱好，即“集体围观新住客维吉尔改造庭院计划”。

“他这样是不行的，”米歇尔摇头评价。

“我觉得可以，”布拉德和崔西以及但丁站在维吉尔侧后方，看对方怒视脚下，翘臀弯腰，拉直手臂，整个人弯成一个横放的C形，用力拔草。这个位置刚好，虽然三人关注部位各不相同，但他们都属于“集体围观新住客维吉尔改造庭院计划”下的一个分支团队，叫“从纯艺术角度欣赏年轻有力的肉体”。

可以但丁的解释，他是被迫的，自己不想听伯爵夫人唠叨，才站在队尾（是的，他们排成一行，用行动定义何为强势围观），然而被布拉德和崔西一左一右夹在中间，动弹不得。因此，但丁只承认自己是名义上的分支会员（不是主动参与，谢谢）。

“他这样吃力不讨好，”崔西看了半天终于忍不住说，“我记得旁边工具箱中有花剪和园丁铲，为什么不用呢？”

“或许他不知道，你看他的样子，就不是干苦力出身，”卡尔斯侧身后仰，“嘿，但丁，去，帮帮他。”

“为什么是我？”虽然我正有此意，可你们这种随意使唤未成年的行为应该得到谴责。

“因为我们中，只有你能碰到他，”米歇尔也侧身后仰意味深长的说。

靠！敢情你们都知道了！

但丁走过去在维吉尔对面蹲下，两人离得很近，几乎头挨头。他看维吉尔半蹲着跟眼前的牛筋草过不去，不对，是这株坚韧不拔的牛筋草跟维吉尔过不去。

“他们让我帮你，”对方高挺的鼻梁两侧泛出晶莹水珠，“虽然我觉得你一个人可以完成，就是费点劲儿。活动活动对你有好处，老坐在桌子前，人老得快，”银色碎发因用力过猛而垂上眼睑，“倒不是说你老，当然，跟我比，谁都老！”

维吉尔停下手中动作，似乎对这句话持反对意见，眉心微皱露出怀疑。

“哈哈哈，你别担心，你就算老了也看不出来，因为白发，哈哈.....”原本开心的笑声被自己生生卡断。但丁咬住下唇，白发，这个段子我好像曾经说过，可，是对谁呢？

手臂忽然抬起，维吉尔深出一口气，用手背擦拭额前薄汗。

“嘿，”但丁想都没想抓上对方手腕，“有土！别擦！”

动作再次定格，放大瞳孔中映出一团模糊白影，眼角轻跳，抽动的中指引得尺骨处青筋微颤，像脉搏，一簇一簇的跃动。

“你能感到，”虽然是问句，但他却以十分笃定的语气说出，“你能看到我。”

又是那种感觉，维吉尔微微皱眉，他维持着这个姿势看向前方，近处是刚刚清理出的新鲜土地，远处是歪歪斜斜堆砌的灰色矮墙，除此之外，还是什么都没有。可这又不是风带来的凉意，这种双手被包裹的感觉，仿佛有人在握住自己，和那天下午一样！

他原本踩着节奏快速移动，可是不知怎么回事，或许由于心理作用，双人舞被一个人跳多少有点寂寞的味道。反正这种来自手心时有时无的触感，让想象力过于丰富的大脑，在瞬间拼凑出一个适宜形象。眼前是一位有点害羞又很倔强的年轻男子，你问为什么是男人，按逻辑不应该是女性舞伴吗？维吉尔不知道也回答不了，但他肯定的是自己没有任何犹豫任何怀疑，便愉快接受了这个更为具体更为生动的“人物设定”。

他甚至半开玩笑的对空气说，“我似乎换了一位舞伴。”

而虚构的朋友也非常“配合”，对方短暂停了一下，模糊五官上浮现出吃惊表情（别再问面容不清怎么做出表情，嘘，他正在跳舞，不要打扰），略显笨拙的身体正试图跟上舞步，可僵硬的四肢却总不合作，每条腿都固执的坚持原则，像拧麻花似的不听使唤胡乱交错。年轻脸上是懊恼，仿佛在质疑“我为何像企鹅一样笨手笨脚而不能做一只灵巧的蝴蝶？”

“不要紧张，”维吉尔一边描述自己感受帮助对方减缓压力，“让音乐推动你，黑色音符是你手中划动的船桨，在高高低低五线谱里荡漾，你是歌声的一部分……”一边放慢速度低声念出节拍，特意引导，“一二三，转身，一二三，后退，再来……”

渐入佳境后，掌中力道也顺应心境变化，小了很多。

“瞧，”他转过头朝应该是脑袋的位置笑了笑，“没有那么难，”鼓励的话就这么顺理成章说出，“你很聪明，学的很快。”

天啊，他默默吐槽自己，这才几天，我就表现得好像患了失心疯，开始对着空气自言自语，难道下一步就要对着空气大吵大闹？克雷多肯定会毫不留情的嘲笑我意志不坚定？但管他呢，他对自己说，让我先享受这美好下午，一切烦恼统统抛掉。

最后，当曲终舞毕时，正好有风穿廊而入，在左肩留下一阵冰凉，维吉尔悄悄缩了缩脖子，但依然伸着手站在那里，仿佛给谁提供依靠。轻薄纱帘忽然飘动，就好像有人伏在肩窝小声致谢。

我以为我听到了我的名字。

“维吉尔。”

也可能是风声造成的错觉。


	7. 战栗杀机

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：本章为番外做铺垫（是的，我又这样，开头结尾一定，中间瞎扯），于是写着写着想到一个段子：  
> 17岁顽皮的蛋=皮蛋 27岁精瘦的哥=瘦肉 蛋+哥=皮蛋瘦肉粥？！  
> 难道这是皮蛋瘦肉粥的爱情故事？！

他们目睹维吉尔犟犟巴巴将大长腿挂在车座两侧，踩上踏板，用力一蹬，也不知是双肩带动车把，还是车把影响肩膀，反正连人带车疯狂摇晃。在众人提心吊胆以为他要摔倒时，维吉尔终于歪歪扭扭驶上乡间小路。

当晃动身影完全消失在树林后，大家心有灵犀默默散开，各干各事（总要找点兴趣消磨时光）。但丁站在原地，腿边是粗糙灰岩堆砌而成的矮围墙，看上去只要轻轻抬脚便能跨过。可就是这浅浅的石坎儿，却将他们牢牢困住，与外部世界永远隔开，仿佛是场无期徒刑，以永恒“生命”为代价来完成无尽的惩罚，任你挣扎反抗，都无法逃离被束缚的命运（相信但丁，他试了好多方法，包括最原始的撞“墙”）。

但丁垂着头沿石围栏慢慢绕圈，在第三次经过因生锈脱落只能勉强虚扣的铁门时，他终于决定去二楼找卡尔斯谈谈。

那个维吉尔嫌弃到连表情都懒得掩饰的绿房间，是卡尔斯曾经的卧室。

一进门就看见对方浮在窗边椅子上正一丝不苟的擦枪，而室内光线也一如既往的昏暗。

但丁不理解卡尔斯对那把勃朗宁的喜爱，按正常思维（倒不是暗示对方不正常，有布拉德做参照，屋里其他鬼魂都显得格外正常），人是不会对一个造成自己死亡的凶器充满爱意。

对，你猜的没错，卡尔斯死于枪击，按他自己话说，是擦枪走火意外死亡。可有一次与布拉德激烈争吵中，恼羞成怒的法国人无意说漏（考虑到卡尔斯是倒数第二个出现的灵魂，按死亡顺序，这事儿只有但丁一人不清楚，因此不存在严格意义的说漏）。那时他才知道，原来卡尔斯是自杀，用勃朗宁在二楼卧室。枪管直抵上颚，砰的一声，碎成渣渣的脑浆溅满整堵墙壁，难以清理才贴上绿色墙纸加以掩盖。

虽然真相让他更加不解，可但丁也没继续追问。身为幽灵，有一项不成名的规定：不打听前人的死因和生平，除非对方主动提起，同时先去世的人也不能随便讨论后来者的往事。

“对彼此隐私保持应有缄默，是一位有修养的灵魂应做的事，”米歇尔说。

但丁觉得这条规矩很有可能就是米歇尔定的，不过想想，也没谁比他更有资格说这话了。

明明听到自己进来却依然低头，用手中棉布一点一点擦拭枪管，仿佛这是天底下最重要的事，就算你在他耳边大声嚷嚷“卡尔斯你要复活了”，也不能把对方注意力从枪上引开。

但丁干咳两声，“那个，我有事想问你。”

卡尔斯不情不愿放下枪管，连同其他半透明零件一起在桌面摆放整齐。其实这么做毫无意义，非实体化的枪永不生锈，但，总要找点兴趣消磨时光。

“我觉得你找米歇尔会比较好，他懂得比我多，”对方面无表情的说。

其实这个答案他早猜到了。

一个是手握军权的罗马长官，一个是战场归来的空军上尉，相似的军事背景让两个隔了千年的灵魂有种天然亲昵。况且知识渊博的米歇尔在军阶上高出卡尔斯许多，军人的天性以及对强者的崇拜，让后者对前者产生近乎盲目的服从。

可但丁不太想找米歇尔。

对他来说，37岁的米歇尔是一个总能看穿自己的糟老头。嘿，但丁只有17岁，他有资格问房子里的每一个（男）人喊糟老头，除了维吉尔（你可以把“DG”dirty geezer换成“GG”gorgeous guy/你把糟换成帅，把老头换成哥）。未经世事天真烂漫的17岁对上久经风霜老奸巨猾的37岁，就像摊开的书一样好读！

所以他不想找米歇尔，24岁的卡尔斯更适合。

但丁给自己寻了个借口，“你去世时间不长，所以我想，或许你有类似经历。”他做了个手势，暗示自己和维吉尔。

“我知道你想问什么，”卡尔斯点点头，“所以我才说，你问米歇尔会比较好。”

“呃。”

“相信我，但丁，他那里有你要的答案，”说完又拿起工具。

好吧，我明白了，你就算知道也不肯说。

但丁望着脚下地板，思考要不要直接穿过楼面“飞”下去，就像超能英雄一样superhero landing，这样更好玩也更省力。他做了个踮脚的姿势，可还没蹦起就被对方厉声制止。

“走楼梯，伯爵夫人正在楼下，被她看到，又要挨骂。”

靠！死的小真倒霉，是个鬼都能教育自己！

“我还在想，你什么时候会来，”米歇尔站在后院只剩空壳的花架下，把目光从远处连绵山丘转向自己。

太棒了，一个二个都是懂王，我就这么好预判吗？

但丁心情郁闷，他在米歇尔的注视下，踹了一脚墙缝中凸露的野草，但倔强细叶却嘲讽般纹丝不动。他更加生气，小声咒骂自己的灵力，他妈的究竟是怎么回事，时好时坏，难道又要消失充电？

“这个位置只能看到教堂尖顶。”

冷不丁的掷下半句话，孤零零的卡在语境中，难道等自己主动拾起？

但他固执的沉默。

过了片刻，对方又说，“那里埋着我弟弟。”

哦，怪不得你老站在这里，不过，这关我屁事。

“准确说，是死去又重生的弟弟。”

“什么？”但丁猛地抬头，想确认自己没有听错。

这是什么新剧情！做鬼已经够夸张了，还要加上这种超乎想象的假设？难道他们是死神遗落的旅客，而正常灵魂都在天堂或者地狱排队领票，再一个个按顺序重新投放？那怎么解释越来越多的人口数量，假如全世界的灵魂总体不变（还不算他们这种漏网之鱼）？

他有无数个问题需要解答，可米歇尔似乎另有打算，对方自顾自的讲起故事。

“你有没有发现你和维吉尔从某些角度看，特别相像？”

不好意思，我都快忘记自己长啥样了，而且我也不知道27岁的我该是什么外貌，时运不济，未活到那个年纪！

“你们都是稀有白发，眼睛颜色、鼻子形状、包括眼眶和眉心的比例，简直像亲兄弟。”

但丁想反驳，你这是在给我找哥吗？但他明智的闭上嘴，告诫自己要耐心，听对方把话说完。

“你想问我们中有没有人遇到过可以触摸的活人，”米歇尔失神的望向老宅，“我有，在伯爵夫人搬来前，最后一个住在这里的人，那时这片土地上还耸立着吊桥城堡....”

菲亚克一家在政权交替中投机成功，新皇赏赐，包括这所城堡。

仕途顺利的菲亚克勋爵带着自己5岁的继承人文森特（Vincent）兴高采烈住了进来。米歇尔一见那个男孩，就知道这是他弟弟，层层包裹的记忆如石榴般去皮剥开，鲜红颗粒伴着汁液滚了出来。一模一样披在双肩的红色直发，一模一样冷漠疏离的绿瞳眼睛，那个曾经作为皇帝信使又毒死自己的弟弟，连名字也一模一样Vincentius，拉丁文意征服者。

可想而知，这刻骨恨意没有经岁月侵蚀而逐渐消亡，反而像沉寂已久的火山，爆发得愈加激烈。当他发现自己可以肉体触碰文森特时，米歇尔做了一个当时看来情理之中且无可厚非的决定——报复。他把年幼的弟弟推下深井，可幸运的文森特没有淹死，被救后大病一场，虽然痊愈却落下病根，这为随后的悲剧埋下伏笔。

但同时，文森特有了新能力。他可以看见米歇尔了。之前只是感觉，而现在是看得见摸得着，或许5岁的文森特没有25岁的卑鄙玩意儿那般狡诈，孤独的孩子自然而然把只有他一人能看见的米歇尔当作想象中的朋友，经常跟找寂寞千年的鬼魂聊天。

在拒绝无果的情况下，久而久之，印象里面目可憎的弟弟似乎也可爱起来。事情的转折发生在米歇尔随口说出的一句玩笑话，“我是鬼魂，如果你惹我不高兴了，我会附身，那样你会死的。”

7岁的文森特托着脑袋思考良久，最后面无惧色的回答，“你可以试试，万一我不会死呢。”

于是，接下来的5年便成了他死后最快乐的时光，米歇尔终于记起做人的乐趣。他可以在城堡的连廊上自由奔跑，感受双腿迈开从地面弹起的轻快，他可以趁壮硕厨娘不注意偷喝几口葡萄酒，体会发酵果香流入喉咙的浓醇，他甚至故意划破手指，只为再次领略人类最重要的官感——疼痛.....

但丁瞪大眼睛，嘴皮子上下打颤，无法控制的剧烈抖动使他几欲跌倒。这消息不亚于重磅炸弹，腾起的蘑菇云震的他耳晕目眩。目光虽停留在米歇尔那张越来越皱的苦瓜脸上，可失控的大脑却已自发筛选信息，“……前一世的兄弟……联系的纽带……感受变可见……附身……”

附身，附身，附身，空荡荡的脑壳回响着一个声音，唯一一个清晰明确的声音。

“但丁，但丁，”对方在他眼前打了几个响指，“我知道你在想什么。”

靠！你又知道！

“附身需要征求本人同意，前提是他要看得见你，”米歇尔宽阔的脸颊突然锐利起来，眼神如重剑毫不留情砍断幻想，“只有濒死而活的人，才能看见鬼魂。”

什么意思？

“杀人救活，不是一件容易的事，我不建议你这么做，不值得。”

但丁有点埋怨米歇尔话多。

你可以不告诉我这些，但你现在说了，并劝我不要去想，如果不知道，自然不会想，但我现在知道了，怎么能不去想，拥有触感的美妙。

活着的时候你可能不会珍惜这些细节，细雨落在脸上，微风吹过头发，脚底接触地面，那股托力，真真实实的感知而不是费尽心思去想象，不再像个没引线的气球到处飘荡，再次拥抱大地引力带来的快乐。

他望着石墙外的草甸子，他想在扑上去打滚，他想让参差不齐的野草扫过脸颊，他想闻泥土的清香，他想抓住那只该死的麻雀，他想爬上后院小径旁的苹果树，看了十年果子成熟变红、落地腐烂，他想知道那苹果的味道，是酸是甜（或许太久他已分不清酸和甜）。他想要的很多，而现在，米歇尔告诉他拥有这些触感的方法，却不允许他去想，该死的不公平！

“但丁，”对方语速很慢，“我曾听布拉德提起，在吉普赛人的传说中，世上所有关系都由一根看不见的金线相连，关系越密金线越粗，就在这里，”说着指了指胸腔靠左心脏的位置，“不要等它断了才追悔莫及。”

PS：古罗马官方语言，拉丁文


	8. 香蕉鱼banana fish

维吉尔左手抱着沉甸甸的购物袋，几根葱叶从一堆干面包下不听话的探出来，像在水中觅食的鸭子撅起绿色屁股。他弯腰将视线与车窗持平，挥动右手朝里面冲自己微笑点头的儒雅老人道谢，“和您交流使我受益良多，也谢谢您的礼物，莫里森神父。”

“不要道谢，我亲爱的孩子，”对方说着在胸前画了个十字，“愿上帝与你同在。”

上帝在不在他不知道，但幽灵确实在。

“那人是谁？”崔西透过玻璃观察维吉尔同银色小轿车里的陌生人亲切交谈，“他的自行车呢？”

“我亲爱的小姐，您不出去迎接吗？”布拉德的声音突然从身后冒出，“另外你的第一问题我无法回答，但第二个，我猜，以辆自行车出发前颠簸失控的状态判断，大概是坏了。”

她抬头怒视对方刷满白色铅粉的瘦脸，深色双眸离满含笑意。

平心而论，布拉德是一个英俊甚至可以称得上风度翩翩的男人。身量很高，鼻子端正，富有光泽的棕色假发卷成筒状垂在耳边，以及时常翘起的黑山羊胡。这张本该招人喜欢的面容却不知怎么总有一种让人重拳打上的欲望，或许与那玩世不恭的态度和明嘲暗讽的腔调有关。

总之，布拉德是个该死的法国人。

“我没有问你！”

“哦，原来这里不止我一个人自作多情。”

“你什么意思！”崔西咬着下唇，她知道自己表现得像个被拆穿心事的小姑娘，可她控制不住！说起来奇怪，与维吉尔共同“生活”才一星期，而她已经情不自禁对这个带点怪癖又温文尔雅的男人心生仰慕。

维吉尔有轻微强迫症，比如说睡前，常常上了一半楼梯却突然怀疑灯没关好，再飞奔下去挨个检查，确认所有房间都是漆黑一片后，才露出欣慰笑容重返卧室。可但丁，这个坏家伙，撺掇着卡尔斯，在对方刚要转身离开时，故意把壁灯点亮，逼维吉尔回来。如此反复几天，就算涵养再好也忍无可忍，他们一边数落满不在乎的但丁，一边看对方不辞劳苦将大半个老宅的灯泡卸下，然后捣蛋鬼二人组便喜获伯爵夫人礼仪课一天。

虽然以崔西的死亡时间衡量，这栋房子接待过不少潇洒帅气的男住客，可维吉尔和那些人都不太一样，似乎自带某种气场，像块磁石无声无息的吸引注意。可能是挺拔身姿优雅的靠上书架，因所读内容而发出的银铃笑声，也可能是偶尔流出的顽皮心境，以为私下无人，像个孩子似的踮起脚尖在屋里一蹦一跳，亦或是古板中糅合的黑色幽默，即使被但丁折腾到青筋暴突，也只是拿起手边杂物向空气奋力一掷，并低声咒骂“滚”，可说完后又立马觉得有失体面，快速整理头发塞好衣角，装作无事发生继续手中工作（罪魁祸首则躲在一旁乐得满地打滚）。

总之，维吉尔是个富有魅力的绅士。

但这屋里受其影响的鬼魂不止崔西一个，还有坏家伙，兴奋得跟宫廷里的滑稽小丑，为了讨得权贵喜爱，恨不得时时刻刻都跟着对方。每天为了尽可能延长相处时间，甚至“贴心”推出“客房叫醒服务”。当然，这是但丁自己说的，对此，崔西持不同意见，在她看来这就是赤裸裸的骚扰行为。

每天早晨7：30，但丁会准时从床下猛地蹦出，脑袋飘在睡梦中的维吉尔胸前，大喊一声“嘭”，看对方突然惊醒坐起，再得意的哈哈哈大笑。这种行为不仅听起来过分，实际见后只会感觉更加过分！

所以，要说痴迷，不，崔西可不是，她只是一位少女（崔西是少女，任何人不得对此发表任何看法）对一位优秀男士的自然喜爱，而但丁，才是全面解读何为痴迷的真实案例。

自己这边和布拉德斗嘴斗得不亦乐乎，完全没注意维吉尔已默默进了餐厅，把购物袋里的东西一样一样拿出来，葱、面包、腌黄瓜、冷冻鸡肉，还有几十袋食盐。直到伯爵夫人被他们无休无止的争吵所扰，不悦的走过来。

“停停吧，我隔着三个房间都能听到你们在尖叫！”

“我没有尖叫，是布拉德，都是他的错！”

“你这话说得非常没有逻辑，首先，我是一个男人，尖叫这种事不是我该做的，其次.....”

“嘘，”布拉德的长篇大论被路西卡厉声打断，伯爵夫人指着窗外边走边撒东西的维吉尔说，“你们看，他在干嘛？”

该死的克雷多，蹬一脚，该死的石子路，再蹬一脚，还有这该死的老爷车，“咔嚓”，一脚蹬空，链子断了！

维吉尔是推着自行车走完后半程，历经磨难（中途翻了两个近45°的漫长陡坡）终于来到克雷多口中“离这儿不远的一个小镇”（废话，当然不远，想想你的交通工具，是四轮汽车）。他把已经不能称之为自行车的破铜烂铁斜靠在小店外的花坛旁，推门进去，里面倒如对方形容那样，弹丸之地应有尽有，除了购物篮。于是维吉尔只能一批一批手动搬运，体会到了蚂蚁搬家的乐趣并获得“我的手没有我想象中大”的残酷事实。等维吉尔把所需货品（囤积了一星期的口粮以及清空货架上所有食盐）在柜台依次摆放整齐（他也不想这样，惯性使然），店主依旧不见踪影。

怎么回事，难道要我自己估价再自己付钱吗？

“喂，有人....”

“哦，谢谢您的劝慰，这对我意义重大，”

“客气了，伊娃，这是我应该做的。”

金发女人挽着高个老人出现在门口，原本欢声笑语的两人在看见维吉尔时，表情骤然凝固，不是那种“哦，这里原来还有一个人我没看到”的惊讶，而是仿佛白日见鬼的震惊，尤其是那位面容姣好的金发女士。大概40岁但也可能只有30岁，他说不准，对方就像达芬奇笔下的蒙娜丽莎，在原有素稿上又重新绢画出一副新面孔，鬓角白发与年轻气质同时存在，也如蒙娜丽莎般若有似无翘起嘴角，目光中隐着淡淡忧愁。

现在这双浓情的蓝眼睛正一眨不眨瞪着自己，“你....你.....”似乎难以置信，想要伸手确认，却被自己下意识的躲避所伤，又讪讪缩回。转而专注的望向自己，吃惊，欢喜，伤心，绝望，各种情绪轮番上阵，他都不知道一个人的表情能如此丰富，同时传达众多情感。

嘴唇半张，想要说些什么，却迟迟发不出声，忽然喉咙抽动咽唔起来，双手掩面轻轻颤抖，“哦，对不起....”

莫名其妙的哭泣和莫名其妙的道歉，他想开口询问时，旁边老人却率先伸手，自我介绍，“您好，我叫莫里森，是当地神父。”

维吉尔出于礼貌握上去，“哦，我是维吉尔，小说家。”

可你的黑衣白领教服呢？以及这到底是什么情况？

似乎是看出自己的迷惑，深陷眼窝下纵横交错的渔网纹在嘴角慢慢聚集，对方笑着解释，“我平时喜欢穿便服。”说完双手扶住开始抽泣的金发女人，“请你原谅雷德格雷夫夫人，她情绪有点激动。”

“哦，没关系，对不起，”被提及姓名的女士再次道歉，用力吸了下鼻子，抬头时双眼通红，好像偷偷擦去眼角和脸上的泪水，“你要结账是吧，我来。”

哦，你是店主啊。

于是，狭小柜台旁一次挤了三个人。一个机械的往棕色纸袋中塞东西，视线虽然锁定桌面，但不停抬动的眼皮却在暗示对方正用余光偷偷观察。另一个从旁边货架随手抓了包烟，佯装耐心等待，实则用灰绿色的眼球肆无忌惮上下扫视。而他，就像个被摆在橱窗里的大号娃娃，夹在直角顶端，接受目光洗礼。

“那个，”维吉尔清了清嗓子，对面在敲打计算器的手停了下来，可头依然低垂，“这附近有没有维修铺，我自行车的锁链坏了，另外有没有乡村巴士或者出组之类的，我住在山下，离这里比较远，呃，回去不太方便.....”或许受小店里诡异气氛影响，他不知不觉变成话痨，“我刚来，附近不太熟，所以如果不麻烦的话，可以帮我联系一下司机吗？”

“我可以带你回去，正好顺路，”神父热情安排，“自行车你放心留在这里，相信伊娃，哦，雷德格雷夫夫人会帮你处理好的，写下你的地址就行。”

他看了一眼瘦弱的女人，对方不说话只是轻点脑袋表示同意。

“好吧，我住在弗杜那老宅.....”

“扑通”，店主昏了过去。

“你们还在这里？”卡尔斯双手背后，像个巡视营房的长官。

“不然呢？我们还能去哪儿？外面吗？”但丁蹲在墙边盯着一只懒懒爬行的蜗牛，看半透明的粘液在边沿处转折，朝墙体外侧缓缓延伸。他妈的，我活得还不如一只软体动物。

“我们的小少爷怎么了？”

“他刚得知一个需要好好消化的信息。”

闭嘴吧，米歇尔！

“说起这个，我们亲爱的房客回来没有？”

“人回来了，可是自行车不见了。”

“那他是怎么回来的，靠腿吗？”

“不是，有人送他。”

但丁屁股上挨了一脚。

“起来吧，你最喜欢的人回来了，不去接一下吗？”

他噌的一下跳起来，凑到米歇尔跟前，眼对眼，让对方近距离感受自己的愤怒。本来笑眯眯的绿眼睛突然一暗，用力拉开自己，大喊，“该死！但丁，快去阻止他！”

“哈？”他被扯得直接翻了个圈，“什么？”

“快，”米歇尔不由分说拉着他的胳膊朝前门飞去。

但丁看白色颗粒从维吉尔手中落下，在地上形成一道白线，看卡尔斯和米歇尔合力把自己甩向对方，再看收尾的颗粒连接白线两端形成一个绕老房子的闭合圆圈，然后看自己撞上圆圈形成的无形屏障再弹回来，砸中惊慌失措的卡尔斯和目瞪口呆的米歇尔，听从老宅内传来布拉德撕心裂肺的尖叫，趴在地上的最后一个镜头是维吉尔面无表情关上大门。


	9. 恶魔踏着福音而来

在关上大门的一刻，整栋老屋似乎发出一阵哀怨的叹息，像个面对死神召唤的垂暮老人，苦苦挣扎却无能为力。外面依然是阳光灿烂微风宜人的午后，而维吉尔，仿佛走进另一个完全不同的空间，由灰暗阴湿编织成的黑色斗篷罩在每个房间上空。

靠在门上深吸一口气，右手探进衣袋底部，摸到那个藏在角落的金属吊坠，横短竖长两条梁，正面雕刻精致的荆棘花纹，背面印有“仁爱众生”的拉丁铭文。再吐出一口气，用食指缠绕项链，猛地掏出，亮给前方看不见的幽灵。十字架从掌心垂下，轻轻摇晃，警示过后，将项链在脖子上戴好，低头正好看到胸前的圣十字。

他握住护身符，开始祈祷上帝，外加，嘲讽自己。

亲爱的上帝，我是维吉尔，您可能不认识我，也难怪，我从未相信过您的存在，教堂也去的不勤。好吧，诚实一点，自打母亲去世我就没再去过。说起这个，您一定认识我的母亲，她是个虔诚的教徒，所以请您看在最忠贞子民的份上，帮助我吧，或许这也是一个给我重拾信仰的机会，阿门。

对了，最后一句不是讨价还价，请您不要误会，再次，阿门。

这时，从走廊深处飘来一股淡淡的玫瑰香，他皱了皱鼻子，似乎很熟悉，曾在哪里闻过，可惜想不起来。于是摇摇头，还是干正事吧，从左边口袋拿出一本边角被翻得卷起的圣经小册子。

“这是我刚学会的几句拉丁文，念的不好请见谅，”说完自己便轻笑起来，维吉尔啊维吉尔，你都要驱鬼了，还讲什么礼节？

里面夹了张小纸条，是对照音标，他左手托着圣经，右手提着盐袋，边走边念，边念边撒，一字一句，清澈庄重的福音似乎具有某种穿透力，像把利刃，划破厚重的隔阂，回响在空旷老宅里。

“Regna terrae, cantate Deo  
大地之神们  
psallite Domino  
歌颂着上帝  
qui fertis super caelum  
对神的赞美之辞  
caeli ad Orientem  
载满天堂东方的天空  
Ecce dabit voci Suae  
看哪，他传递着他自己特有的声音  
vocem virtutis  
充满赞美的声音  
tribuite virtutem Deo  
象征着神的圣洁”

维吉尔是怎么得的这个咒语的，还要从昏倒的店主说起。

这个始料未及的状况让他瞬间处于懵逼状态，完全跟不上节奏的维吉尔只能被迫做个没有感情的工具人，听从睿智神父的吩咐。不是他共情能力差，而是忽然面对一个不认识的女人，见到你，先叫再哭最后昏倒，是个人都会紧张无措的好吗？

“帮我把她扶到后院的吊床上……”

“帮我拿瓶水……”

“帮我打个电话……”

“帮我……”

………

最终，虚弱的夫人醒了，可睁眼第一件事就是抓住维吉尔的手再次道歉。他想悄悄抽回，但对方修长的手指如藤蔓般紧紧缠住不肯放松。

这个动作使维吉尔想起自己过世的母亲，也喜欢这么拉着他坐在屋前长廊的木椅上，用温暖手心包裹手掌，低声细语询问工作、生活甚至根本不存在的爱情。而他当时是怎么做的，敷衍、应付、心不在焉，把母亲的关心随手丢弃。如今再想拾起时，却发现门前仅剩一个空荡荡的长椅，就算翻遍整层土地也找不到那份遗失的关怀。

受自己突然涌上的悲伤误导，雷德格雷夫夫人，不，是伊娃（对方坚持用名字称呼）坚信这是由她造成的不便，必须充分弥补才能消除愧疚。

“维吉尔.....”语气温柔目光坚定，就像母亲一样劝说自己，不达目的誓不罢休。

虽然他不太乐意，可全世界的母亲似乎都有本通用字典，里面解释“拒绝”的词条被整体剔除，那页纸被撕得干干净净，连书缝残渣都没剩下。或者说在面对儿子时，压根就不存在“拒绝”。

于是等维吉尔迷迷糊糊坐上车时，才恍然大悟，自己好像仓促间答应了什么不该贸然答应的事。哎，尴尬了。

但更尴尬的还在后面。

“....的儿子跟你很像，所以伊娃才情绪激动，希望你能理解。”

莫里森好像在讲伊娃的事，而他太专注思考自己到底答应了什么，以至于对方说的一半内容都没听到，该死！

只能装作很懂的样子点点头，“我理解。”

不，我不理解，但我猜这跟十年前的事故有关，下次可以找个机会仔细问问克雷多，他应该知道。

“我刚刚无意中看到你买了很多盐，是要做腌制香肠吗？不是自夸，我做的香肠很好吃，每年集市都有很多邻村的人专门跑来购买，所以，我想我或许可以提供一点帮助，当然，前提是你需要的话，”神父看着他眼角浮出笑纹。

对了！你确实可以帮助我，不过是以你的另一个身份（不是腌香肠大师），神职人员（驱魔师）。

“布拉德，我的耳膜！是谁刚刚说自己不会尖叫，”她转身看到布拉德抖得跟个风铃似的，全靠手中银拐杖的支撑才没有跌倒，没想到平时用来装模做样的玩具此时真的派上用场。

“哦，我的天啊！”路西卡也跟着失声尖叫。  
惊恐万分的二人一起盯着地面某处，就好像那里有个洞把所有目光都吸走一样。布拉德大惊小怪可以理解（毕竟drama queen），但伯爵夫人你也吓得花容失色，这就有点失态了。崔西正想发问时，绿色襦裙闪开，藏青色绒布短裤下露出半截灰色丝袜，但本该穿着黑色高跟鞋的脚却消失了。

“布拉德！你！你的脚！”崔西捂着嘴。

“我好像在消失，”布拉德皱着眉，失去血色的嘴唇抿成一线。

“.......Exaulogizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus（我们驱逐你们，每一个污秽的灵魂），”客厅传来维吉尔的念经声，越来越近，“omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio（所有魔鬼的势力，所有来自地狱的入侵者）......”

“快，快离开这里！”布拉德用力推搡着崔西和路西卡，即使他自己都站不稳。 

“我的天啊！你的脸，你的手！”

布拉德在快速变淡。

他们是幽灵，本就是半透明状态，只是平时根据时间段不同，像画布上加了一层油彩，傍晚入夜油彩厚重，线条清晰，幽灵们看起来与活人无异，白天正午油彩单薄，隐隐约约都是色块，有时状态不好，甚至能透过身体看到后面模糊的摆设。

但不是这种！崔西能清楚看到布拉德身后的维吉尔正推门进入下一个房间，白色颗粒随身落下，如提链香炉熏香四溢，不过此时却散布着恐惧和死亡的气息。眼前的法国人低着头，摊开的双手不住颤抖。金色闪光从头顶，双肩，胳膊，手掌，全身的每一寸慢慢浮起，越来越密，像燃烧木头爆裂飞溅的火星，飘向空中。

他在消失，宛如童话中的美人鱼，在黎明前化成泡沫。

“你们快走，藏起来！”布拉德突然抬头，表情果断，“阁楼上有间暗室，路西卡知道位置，你们藏在那里，他只要过不去，就没事。”

“你跟我们一起走！”崔西想抓住对方，却一手扑空，她难以置信的又试了两次，手指穿过已淡如清水的锦衣，“为什么，怎么会？”

她挣扎着还想再试，但被伯爵夫人强行拖走，自己踉踉跄跄回头望去，白发魔鬼一脚踏入，冲散了布拉德最后的影子，那个爱开黄色笑话的低俗法国人消失得干干净净。

“Adiós，我的朋友。”

“他妈的他妈的他妈的！”但丁咒骂着用力捶打，“崔西！布拉德！路西卡！”除了最初的那声惨叫外，再也没有任何回音。

卡尔斯拔出枪，冲无形墙壁疯狂射击，但只有“砰砰”的子弹出膛声，“他妈的！我们怎么办？”

怎么办？他不知道该怎么办！

唯一知道的人正绕着房子跟踪维吉尔，“快躲起来！”米歇尔在后院大声喊着。

但丁贴在地面努力吹气，看盐堆顶端滚下几颗，心中狂喜，有救了！但接下来旁边野草的轻微晃动又打破自己不切实际的幻想，这是风，不是我。他烦躁的四下寻找，试图捏起树杈，只要破开一个缝隙，只要一点点就行，可指尖划过地表，穿过木棍，就是拿不起。

他妈的！我想拥有身体！他妈的！

镇静但丁，他告诉自己，慢慢匀气，集中注意，尽力回想抓取物体的感觉，再试一次，再试一次，再试再试！妈的！妈的！他妈的！

盐粒形成的迷你围墙上，蚂蚁自由爬来爬去。

但丁绝望的跪在地上，再次被没有身体带来的无力感和挫败感击溃，那种情绪深深压在胸口，像成股铁丝在绞紧，生锈表面互相摩擦，一点一点纠缠，越来越紧，快要崩断。

“情况怎么样？”

“不太好，我看不到他们了....”

“你什么意思！？”他撞开卡尔斯一把揪住米歇尔的衣领，“什么叫做看不见！？”

“但丁，不要激动，”对方掰开自己发抖的手指，简明扼要地说，“两种可能，第一他们躲起来了，第二，他们被净化了。”

“被净化？”卡尔斯高声叫道，“你怎么知道？”

“因为，在你们之前，有人被净化过，”米歇尔还是那副冷静沉着的样子，“我死的够久，见的够多。”

真他妈的叫人生气，但丁很想冲这张慢条斯理的老脸来一拳，你怎么能若无其事说出这种话！

“在你们之前，有个8岁男孩，肺结核去世，非常顽皮，我们劝过，但他不听，最后引来驱魔人.....”

哈？什么意思？

领子被人扯住，卡尔斯愤怒的冲他吼道，“我早告诉过你，不要太过分！你为什么不听劝！啊！”

“不要吵不要吵，”米歇尔伸出手臂拨开他们，“路西卡和布拉德都经历过驱魔，他们知道该怎么做，或许情况没有那么糟糕，我们现在要耐心等。”

“等？”

米歇尔又是什么意思？

对方竟然笑起来，摊开一只手，朝上勾了勾指头，“雨或风。”

PS：驱魔咒语来自SPN


	10. 格里芬是一条狗

房间内飘荡着浓郁香气，仿佛每一个氧分子都被玫瑰花包裹，连空气都是淡淡的粉色，这种甜腻味道并没有被肆意喷洒的水珠冲淡，反而愈演愈烈。

啪，合上圣经，“听着，”他挥了挥手试图拍散面前的香味。可惜没用，只是把左边这坨赶到右边，狡猾的味道总能想个办法钻进鼻腔，跟屋里的幽灵一样。

“我只想谈谈，不如我们各退一步，我不再念咒语，你停止喷水。”

为了表示适当诚意，维吉尔放下小册子和撒了一半的盐袋，模仿电视剧里的谈判专家，举起双手，后退一步，他也不明白自己为何要往后退，但这似乎是最明智的做法。

果然，躁动的花香安静下来，隔了一会儿，失控的水龙头也戛然而止。尽管不太平整的橡木地板挤满了液体，无处排泄的水渍在某些区域富集。但维吉尔站在高地上，耐心等待，他猜，鬼魂们在商量对策。

是的，鬼魂们，经过几天研究（或者说单方面被骚扰），维吉尔得出一个结论：  
这栋老房子确实存在非自然生灵（不是我的幻觉），而且不止一个。

他能分辨出的有3个，不是肉眼看见，是通过被骚扰的方式总结归纳，就算被骚扰，维吉尔也要以科学严谨的态度来分析梳理！1个二十多岁的女士，能操纵水带有花香，1个十七八岁的少年，喜欢恶作剧，可以控制电，偶尔还能附身，或许还有1个，调和二人矛盾的长者。

“我尊重你们的权利，也希望你们尊重我的权利，我明白，这所老宅属于你们，”他大声说道，“但我现在住在这里，而且我也打算继续住下去，所以，让我们彼此和平一点。如果你们同意的话，请亮灯两次。”

等了一会儿，没有任何反应，没有闪烁的电灯，也没有溢出的水柱和花香，或许，幽灵们还在争论未达成共识。维吉尔决定加大赌注，提出更具体的“同居事项”，“我的诉求很简单，不要弄糊我的面包，不要早晨将我吓醒，不要晚上在我看书时故意熄灭电灯，也不要有忽冷忽热的洗澡水。”

想了一下，又补充道，“不要围观我洗澡。”

他其实还有一张长清单的“不要”，但慢慢来，循序渐进，先把事关生存的解决了再说。

“你们或许也有自己的想法，我们可以利用闪灯发送摩尔斯电码来交流，这是对照表，”说着从大衣内侧掏出一张折成方快的A4纸，摊开，放在桌面上，四角用调料瓶压好，“请相信我，我并不想伤害你们，如果刚刚的举动给你们带来痛苦，我道歉。”

颔首鞠躬。

维吉尔其实还挺期待与幽灵们交流，他虽然一直写恐怖小说，可从不相信超自然力量的存在，这是第一次，亲身经历！虽然幽灵捉弄自己（尤其是某个十几岁小鬼），但他感受不到任何恶意，可能是寂寞太久，突然来了一个活人，兴奋得不知怎么办。

难道这就是幽灵们表达喜爱的方式，通过“闹鬼”，只是世人一直误会？

奇怪的念头一旦形成就不敢仔细琢磨，因为你换个角度思考，幽灵，也许死了几百年。如果你遇到几百年后的人，说不定也很抗拒甚至会吓一跳。安妮·博林只是在伦敦塔漫步，回忆她与亨利八世的爱情，布朗夫人只是在老屋中徘徊，寻找变心的爱人，幽灵们只是简简单单重复生前的日子，反而是我们打扰了他们。

维吉尔恍然大悟的点点头，似乎对自己的解释很满意（他在心中默默记下，这个逻辑可以在以后的小说中用到）。这么一梳理，他也不着急对方答复，反正第一回合自己赢了，占据优势和主动。

然而，另一边，却不这么想。

食盐不仅阻隔了通道也隔断了声音，路西卡搂着双眼红肿哭泣到不住抽喘的崔西，站在“墙”内跟“墙”外的米歇尔借助“你来比划我来猜”的手语交流。

每个人对布拉德的死讯反应都不一样，哪怕作为一个幽灵，路西卡艳丽的脸庞在黎明前的微光中也显得异常苍白，修长手指紧扣崔西肩膀，骨节因用力而突出。米歇尔默不作声，在绿藤下不安踱步，一向以冷静自傲的执政官此时皱起眉头。甚至连总看不惯布拉德、时不时拿枪扬言要给对方爆头的的卡尔斯也面色阴沉，通过绕着围墙全力奔跑来释放怒气。

你问但丁？

但丁选择老办法—撞“墙”，直到自己撞得精疲力竭瘫倒在地。然后他躺在地上诅咒维吉尔（讽刺吧，他们虽然可以穿墙，是真正的墙，并在一定范围内漂浮，可就是不能进入地表以下，似乎连地狱都在拒绝他们）。

诅咒内容从“自私自利的房屋改造”到“没心没肺的生活习惯”，最后悲伤的发现，可供自己攻击的地方真不多，说来说去就那几样。

这说明从某种意义上看，维吉尔是个“完美”的人，英俊优雅，礼貌得体，偶尔显现的纯真混合自带冷幽默形成一种特殊的迷人气质（但丁敢打赌，如果你跟维吉尔讲大海变蓝是因为鱼吐泡泡时发出的“布鲁布鲁blue”，对方一定会乐得从椅子上摔下来）。

可就是这样完美的人，狠心“杀”了他的朋友，他的家人，一个无害的幽灵。如果你不把无休无止的黄色段子当成一种罪名的话，那布拉德就无辜得像只棕绵羊。想起法国人卷曲的假发，但丁抽了下鼻子，捏捏鼻梁，把眼角的泪憋回去。

这种被自己喜欢的人欺骗、背叛的感觉，太难受了。我单方面一厢情愿的想要亲近你，然后你做了（或许）是你该做而我根本无法接受的事，我再单方面一厢情愿的失望愤怒，对自己的不满，对你的怨恨。

“米歇尔。”

“嗯？”

“不管你怎么说，我要附身。”

或许是进入天堂的布拉德用他那令人诧异的修辞表达成功忽悠上帝，反正在近中午时，他们迎来出乎意料的转机，不过不是雨，而是一条狗，格里芬。

格里芬是一条比利时纯黑牧羊犬，每过几天或者几十天便出现在老宅，找但丁玩耍。动物都能看到或至少感受到幽灵存在，也是这个原因，老宅里连只老鼠都没有，一般动物见了鬼魂缠绕的屋子都会躲得远远，可格里芬，不是一般动物。

纯黑牧羊犬喜欢围着但丁上蹿下跳，打滚撒娇，而且只跟但丁一人互动，完全无视其他幽灵。格里芬，这个名字不是但丁起的，是写在狗狗脖子的吊牌上。名字也不是机打，是手工雕刻，水平极差，不仅力道小，刻的很浅，而且刻的歪歪扭扭。

不管怎么说，格里芬作为一只牧羊犬，本该很聪明，注意！是本该！

可事实并非如此。

黑色大狗一边兴奋摆尾，一边提起前爪求抱抱，尽管次次扑空，却依旧乐此不疲。

智障，但丁暗骂一句，但还是笑眯眯的伸出手，“安静安静。”

大狗露出尖锐白牙做了个撕咬的动作，随后探出厚厚红舌舔舐无实体的手。

“看到那条白线没，去，破坏它，”他给狗狗下命令。

格里芬抬起黑漆漆的眼睛看了但丁一眼，再看了墙边盐粒一眼，又回看但丁一眼，突然卧下，前肢伏地，毛茸茸的尾巴像扫把一样在身后晃来晃去，荡起一层浮土。

“不是趴，起来，”他走到盐粒旁，拍手，试图把黑狗引过来，“格里芬，这边。”

可格里芬歪起脑袋，尖耳朵抖了抖，好奇的望向但丁，似乎不明白幽灵的想干什么。

“格里芬，乖狗狗，来来！”

脑袋从左侧摆到右侧，伸着舌头呼呼喘气，可就是不动。

“但丁，你的狗是智障吗？”卡尔斯抱起胳膊靠在“墙”上。

“闭嘴，卡尔斯，”它是智障可我不许你说它智障。

维吉尔难得睡到自然醒，心情愉悦，他把这当作幽灵退让的信号。

大意轻敌，第一个错误。

接着是第二个，与浴池和水相关。

由于之前闹鬼问题，维吉尔都不敢安安生生泡澡，倒不是水温原因，而是，嗯，怎么说呢，婉转一点就是他担心有人偷窥。虽然这个想法很奇怪，但万一呢，万一在他赤身裸体躺在水里时，旁边站了三个看不见的人默默围观，单是想象这个画面都让人起浑身打颤，鸡皮疙瘩起一层。而且这还不是最别扭的地方，最别扭的是，万一，他们一边观看一边对我评头论足！倒不是维吉尔对自己的身材不自信，只是这种感觉，像个被关进玻璃笼中供人观赏的猩猩，没有一点隐私可言！

但现在不同了，他相信鬼魂们已遵守约定，于是放心大胆往盆中注水，水温刚好。

因此维吉尔本可以带着十字架进水里，注意！是本可以！

但不知哪根筋搭错（维吉尔赖自己大脑储备了太多跟恐怖小说相关的无用知识），他把项链取下来。

你问为什么？

圣水啊圣水！被圣物泡过的水具有驱魔效果，虽然不清楚那个会控水的女鬼具体怎么操作，但想起自己保证过不再使用不必要的“暴力”，鬼魂们也没再骚扰过他，维吉尔认为自己也理应遵守约定。

他取下项链，为了不伤害幽灵。但结合后面发生的事，维吉尔不由得埋怨自己，我真是心太软，不该对成为幽灵的家伙鬼格作过高估计，正经人是不会成为孤魂野鬼的！

最后，第三个错误，维吉尔把圣经放在卧室床头，将项链留在盥洗池台面，然后下楼，赶狗。透过二楼浴室的玻璃窗，他看到院子里有条黑色牧羊犬正在自己刚种的番茄树旁活蹦乱跳，不仅狂吠不止，还用爪子乱刨！

我可怜的小番茄啊！

维吉尔扭头就冲，当急速奔跑到楼梯转折处时，却突然冒出一股推力，将他往前撞去。一脚踏空，身体失衡，他大叫着向下滚落。


End file.
